Dare
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: All it takes is one dare...one tiny thing to ruin or better your life. What will happen when Yuuki is dared to do something that she would never think of doing? Could it be that she actually wanted to the whole time? Read&find out! KanamexYuuki
1. The Dare

Okay, I decided to start another KanamexYuuki fanfic

**Okay, I decided to start another KanamexYuuki fanfic. I know, I need to finish my other stories, but I like detail, so it will take me a while to finish any book I start. This one is going to be different than the previous ones you have read by me. It is going to just be full of sex, flirting, rape(though not too much of it), jealousy(cause I love it. :p), and of course love. Now, if you like it, that is good, if you don't, then just go suck my poptart. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Oh, and this first chapter isn't going to be very long, because I wrote it at school, and I am typing it at school, but this way you can at least see if you will like it.**

**Enjoy!**

--

** I do NOT own Vampire Knight.**

**Yuuki Cross- 18**

**Kaname Kurn- 20**

**Zero Kiryuu- 19**

**Ichiru Kiryuu- 16**

**Aidou- 19**

**There will be other character's in this, but those are the only ones of importance right now.**

**Oh, and by the way, my friend Jessi is helping me write this. I had to mention her or she would roast me with a fire gun!! XD**

--

_**Chapter 1: The Dare**_

-Yuuki's P.O.V-

As Istumbled through the freezing snow with her knee-high boots and blood-red mini skirt, with fish net stockings and a blue fur coat, I could only shake my head at what I was about to do.

Now, this wasn't my normal wardrobe. It was a dare to wear this stuff. A dare made-up especially for me because it was part of my initiation in to Cross Academy. My father didn't know anything about it. The headmaster would never allow me to do what I was about to do. My dare included dressing up as I was, going to a bar(walking, might I add), and finding the person I was most in love with and giving him a lap dance.

Which was Kuran Kaname. He hung out at the bar at least twice a week, and tonight was one of those times. As I got to the door, I stopped and took a raged breath, getting up all of the courage I could to help with what I was about to do. I opened the door and stepped in. Lights were all around me, all colors and all different shapes. I closed the door and could immediately sense him.

My gaze traveled over to him, leaning casually against the bar, conversing with a few of his closest friends. I ducked her head and went to the opposite end of the bar, not wanting him to see her just yet.

"Freak!" Someone muttered as I bumped in to someone in my haste to get away from Kaname's line of vision. I breathed deep as a man of 27 came up to me behind the bar and smiled at me.

"What can I get for you, little lady?"

I smiled up at him, and then decided that I would drink what always helped when I was having a tough time and needed to mellow out. Since I knew Jim, he would give me whatever I wanted, since he knew I could handle my drink.

"Straight Tequila, three shots, Jim."

He studied me a minute, eyeing me and trying to find out my true intention as to why I would drink such strong stuff. He got the drinks for me and laughed as I downed all three shots in less than a minute.

"I never will figure out how you can drink like that, Yuuki. What are you drinking for tonight anyway? You usually only drink when there is something you want to accomplish that you wouldn't normally have the balls for, or when you are in a 'I don't give a fuck' mood."

I licked my lips, getting every drop I could from my lips.

"Dare," I said to him, and proceeded to get up on the bar, as one of my favorite songs came on.

--  
**A/N: And that is where I will leave you. So, what do you think? Should I continued? Let me know in a **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Going For the Prey

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, since people responded so quickly to this, I will continue writing it. Oh, and the numbers beside their names are their ages, for those of you who don't know****. Oh, and I want to mention that this story revolves around one dare. **_**JUST ONE**_**. So, it will have a lot of details. And if you dislike details, I would strongly advise you not to read this. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. **

--

_**Chapter 2: Going for the Prey**___

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V.-**_

As I stood up on the bar and nearly stumbled, I smiled. Yeah. This was what I needed. A couple of more shots and I would be good. I licked my lips and swayed my hips, and heard two guys to the left whistle. I winked at them. As the music pumped, my body took over. I just went with the music. Letting my body entice the people around me, especially the men. I glanced to see if Kaname had seen my starting act.

He wasn't even looking over here!

Although everyone else in his group was looking at me, he wasn't. I felt the urge to stomp my foot, but I didn't. I just swayed my hips a few more times, and slowly got down off of the bar. I let one guy help me, since I had taken three shots when I was on the bar and was feeling a bit dizzy. But he cocked a feel at my ass, and I right-hooked him. A few gasps and snickers were heard as he stumbled back a few feet. I glared at him and turned on my heel and went to the bathroom. I shoved past tons of girls and went to a cubicle that was unoccupied and sat down on the tiolet. Why had I come here again? Oh yeah.

That stupid dare.

It was all because of that dare that I had walked here, to a _**ba**_r, in the _**freezing cold**_ weather, and got up on a bar, danced in front of _**strangers**_, and decked a guy in the jaw for touching me when I didn't want to be touched. And, the funniest thing of all was, the damn reason why I came down here, the so-called love of my life, didn't even look at me when I was up on the bar!

I sighed.

Well, I guess some things just weren't meant to be…I thought, trailing off as I heard a window break in the next room.

--

_**Bottom of Form**_

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

It was one of my favorite places to hang out. All because of two reasons. One: it was funny as hell to watch all of my classmates and friends make a fool of themselves when they had drunk too much. And two: it was one of the places I could get away from my constant hell.

And that constant hell had a name. It was Yuuki. Everywhere I go, everything I do, I see her, smell her, then I want to touch her, taster her. And then my thoughts go to a place where they shouldn't. A place of tangled silk sheets, and sweet blood. I sighed, and took another sip of my screwdriver, and that's when I smelled her scent. I thought it was just my imagination, but when she walked in the door, I knew she was really there. As soon as I saw her outfit my fists clenched and I downed my half-a-glass of my screwdriver that I had.

She wore black knee-high boots, a blood-red mini skirt, with fish net stockings and a blue fur coat, with a tight, white tank top. I immediately knew what my friends were thinking and I growled at them.

"Don't even think about."

I sighed when she didn't spot me and went to the bar instead. If she were to come toward me with that outfit on, smelling the way she does, and with me drinking, I would probably jump her. But as she stood up on the bar, all of the alcohols affect left me. I watched every male's eyes go to her, and followed her hips, her lips, all of her body. After a few minutes her song ended and she allowed a man to help her down, and when he did he touched her butt. I was about to lurch myself forward, but she quickly turned around and decked the guy herself.

I watched as she franticly ran to the bathroom to rid herself of the presence of all the other people. She shoved girls out of her way and finally made it there. I took my clinched hand from the bar, and noticed that I had almost split the wood in two. I half smirked

"Man, did you see the way her hips swayed on the bar? I would sure as hell fuck her."

I slowly turned my head to a group of guys by the third window, near to where my friends and I were seated. I turned my body to face them and listen to what they said.

The one who had spoke before, the one with the green hoodie; spoke again, after taking a long gulp of beer.

"Yeah man, we need to see if we can get her number or something. Better yet, let's just see if she wants a threesome or something."

I saw red, but somehow managed to keep my cool. I noticed all of his friends didn't really care about Yuuki as the one in the hoodie did.

"Naw, man. Let's just go home. You've had enough to drink."

They all rose to leave, and headed toward the front door, but the hoodie person too a few steps to the girls bathroom.

"No man. I want this girl. Let me go get her and we can go."

He staggered a few feet and was in front of the fourth window when I stepped in front of him. He wasn't a short fellow, or a scrawny one at that either. But if his intentions were to hurt Yuuki, then I would stop him.

"Leave the girl you are after alone."

He laughed. "And if I don't? God man, I don't have time for this. Let me go and get the bitch so I can go home and fuck he-"

My fist connected with cheek, stopping any further speech from him. He went flying through the window, filling the bar with the sound of a powerful force hitting a window. Little shards of glass went everywhere. I glanced at everyone and growled at the man who was being helped up by his friends.

"If you even ever think of harming Yuuki again, I'll kill you. Now, get lost, before I decide to kill you anyway."

As he and his friends staggered off, I thought I heard a whisper on the breeze. It sounded something like: "Yuuki…now I have her name."

--

**A/N: And that is where I will leave you this update my fellow beloved readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Who is the man in the green hoodie? Why does he want Yuuki? Keep reading, and you will find out.**


	3. Investigating

Okay, just to make sure everyone knows, I do not hate Zero, I don't even dislike him

**Okay, just to make sure everyone knows, I do not hate Zero, I don't even dislike him. I just don't want him with Yuuki. He is not the villain in this story, however. I can have another villain, you know. Anyway, I hope you will continue to read.**

**Enjoy!**

--

_**Chapter 3: Investigating**_

--

_**--Yuuki's P.O.V.-**_

As I leaned out of the girl's bathroom door, I saw many girl's crowded around Kaname, and I slumped back against the wall in the bathroom. This was just stupid. Coming here was a big mistake. He would never allow me to do that. Give him a lap dance in public. Is sighed, and decided it was time to go home. But, as my I was opening the front door, I felt eyes on me. I turned to see who they belonged to and was frozen in place as I saw Kaname's eyes locked with mine. I tried to get my lungs to work, but they just wouldn't. Then, he started to rise from his seat and come over to me.

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

As I watched Yuuki storm from the girls' bathroom, I wanted to rush over and embrace her in my arms; keep her safe from all of the harm that was sure to come her way. As I thought of harm, the guy I threw through the window came back into my mind. Why had he wanted Yuuki so badly? He wasn't as drunk as he made out to be, and it seemed all he wanted to do was touch Yuuki.

My fists balled up at my sides. As I felt cold air blow across my face, I looked to the door and noticed Yuuki about to step out into the freezing night air. She turned to look behind her and my eyes locked with hers. And after a moment's battle with our eyes, I smiled, and she seemed to have stop breathing. I stood from my seat at the bar, and rose to go and speak with her.

"Hey man, where are you-goin'? The fun is just about to start!" Zero called from his left, helping a girl up onto the bar and leering at her. I shook my head, and indicated that I was going to speak with Yuuki. Zero smirked at me in his certain way that he has, and I rolled my eyes. As I got nearer to Yuuki, my nostrils flared at the smell of her blood, and the scent of her skin. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from taking a bite out of her.

As I finally got near to her, she tried to smile, but I could tell she was nervous, so I clasped her hand and led her to a secluded, dark place in the bar, past the window that I had threw the guy out of, which they were trying to cover with plastic at the moment. As we sat down, her skirt rose on her thighs, and my mouth watered. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of thoughts of her and me together. That could never be. Turning my attention to her face, I smiled at her again, and asked her a question. One that had been bothering me since she had walked through the door.

"What are you doing here, Yuuki?"

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

I gasped inwardly at the question he had pulled me all the way over here to ask me. Why was he investigating so much? Was this really any of his business? Even though is did involve him, did he really need to know all of the details? Shrugging to myself, I sighed, and told Jim I wanted another three shots of tequila. He just nodded, and winked at me. I laughed, then looked to Kaname only to see him glaring slightly at Jim's back. I blinked then shook my head. There was no way Kuran Kaname could be jealous of someone looking at me. After another few moments of glaring from Kaname, I decided to break the silence and answer his question with as much truth as possible.

"I'm here because of a dare," I stated solemnly.

He looked back to me as he heard my voice, and smile at me.

"A dare you say? And what did this dare involve you doing? Hopefully nothing that would put you in danger, I hope," he almost growled.

"No…it wouldn't put me danger. At least, I wouldn't think," I mumbled to myself.

He leaned forward, his gaze curious and endearing.

"So, can you please tell me what your dare is?"

"You'd laugh."

"No, I won't I promise."

He leaned forward more, his breath played across my cheeks, and lips, bewitching me with its smell of lemons.

"Please?" he breathed.

Now honestly, how in seven hells was I supposed to disagree with that? Would you disagree with the person you were in love with, who was actually talking to you as a person, who was wanting to know why you were there? I don't think so. So, I didn't.

"To give you a la dance," I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, straining forward a bit more to hear me.

"My dare was to come here and give you a lap dance!" I shouted, and when I did, I sat back in my seat, and after a few moments of silence from Kaname, I looked up to him. He was staring at me blankly, and then an intensity came into his eyes, and he smirked at me. For some reason, that frightened me a bit.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me up a set of stairs I hadn't noticed before. When we reached the top, we went in to a room at the end of a hallway, where only a bed and dresser occupied the room.

He took his jacket off and laid down on the bed, smirking still.

"Well Yuuki, I'm ready if you are."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he for real?

--

**A/N: And, I will leave you here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought in a **_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Yuuki's Actions and Kaname's Thoughts

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay everyone, I'm back with an updated chapter! Yay! What will happen to them in the bedroom? Will Yuuki have the nerve to go through with it? Just read and find out!**

Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 4: Yuuki's Actions and Kaname's Thoughts.**

_**--Yuuki's P.O.V—**_

How was I supposed to handle this? I mean, this is the whole reason I came to the bar tonight in the first place. But I had no idea I would actually have to go through with it. I sighed, and looked to Kaname's smirking face. Oh, how I really wanted to kiss that face…I thought longingly. Then, I straightened. Well, since I had the chance, why don't I just take advantage of it? I smiled, and then strutted over to Kaname's leg, and ran my hand up it gently. Immediately I saw the fabric of his pants tightened, which made me smirk. Maybe he did want me after all.

I put both knees on either side of his hips, and leaned down to his face. I could see that

his eyes were full of lust. I leaned into him further, placing my hands on his oh-so-well formed chest, and I heard him hiss. I looked to his face and smirked.

"What, Kaname? Isn't this what you wanted?" I purred. I bucked my hips, leaned down, and placed my lips on his. Explosions went off all around me.

I sighed.

A kiss from him was all I imagined it would be. Warm, inviting, and heavenly to have his lips finally meet mine. And then, I heard something that made me blush and yet yurn for something I didn't fully comprehend at the same time.

Kaname groaned.

A deep throat groan. One I knew a man did when he wanted a woman. I shuttered a bit, and I felt his pants stiffen more. Could I really be that sexy? Or was he just putting on a pity show? Could that be it? I decided to find out.

"Are you just doing this out of pity?" I asked, my voice just on the edge of frustration.

He looked at me a moment, and was dazed. Then he shook his head and seemed to come out of his so-called daze. He never answered me, but threw ,e off of him instead

He threw me off of him with a force that almost sent me to the ground, but I managed to stay on the foot of the bed. I gasped and looked to him. His features were dark, and his breathing was heavy. And I could just make out his fangs glistening in the light.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently.

He didn't answer me. Only stared at me, as if trying to figure me out. I smirked at that thought. If he was attempting to do that, it was going to take a long time. But then he did something I really hadn't expected.

He walked out on me.

--

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

As I felt the cold air hit my face, I was finally able to think logically again. My mind was consumed with nothing but Yuuki. That was why I had to get out of the bar. And I had to do it before I lost control of my senses and gave in to the still growing passion of taking Yuuki. I sighed, and continued to walk down the deserted street. What was it about her that had made me so captivated? Her eyes? Her hair, her smell, her blood?

I groaned as I thought of the smell of her blood I inhaled when she had kissed me. And her lips! Kami, any man would die just to kiss those lips. How would she ever kiss me again, though? I thought, saddened a bit. I just left her there, wanting; and I doubt she would ever understand that is was for her safety in which I left.

I wouldn't take her blood without asking; no. But, if she refused…I would've had to use my "powers" on her. When I say powers, I don't mean anything like majic, or anything of that sort. It's just said that women have a tendency to like me, whether they do or really don't. But, who am I to disrupt the reputation the people have set for me?

I just let them think what they will, because once a person has their mind set, there is no changing it. Sighing loudly, I turned down an alley-way and blinked once at the darkness of the place. I mean, I was used to the dark, or course. But this place was preternaturally dark. I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark, and started walking again.

As I continued to walk, I felt a presence about this place that I didn't like. And it turns out, I had a reason not to. As I took two more steps, a dagger was placed against my throat. My heart didn't quicken, and I wasn't frightened. I just wanted to know who it was so I could kill them. The person, or thing, as it may be, pressed it to my neck so that if I even breathed hard it would slice me. But then, what was a little blood loss? I could easily get it back. But, before I could think of a way to kill the person, he spoke and all I could do was listen.

"Now, Kuran, you are going to play by our rules. And if not…" he trailed off.

"Then your little lap dance partner will hurt for the worse. Get it?" He walked until we were in moonlight, and I could see his face.

Green hoodie!

And that is when I heard Yuuki scream.

--

**A/N: And this is where I leave you this time. Did you like this chapter? (I hope so) But, go tell me what you thought in a review!!**


	5. Another Side of Darkness

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, so here is another update…I'm not really sure where I want this plot to go…But, hopefully it will make sense. ******

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Another Side of Darkness**

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

I blinked repeatedly at the door that Kaname had just walked through. Really, what had I done wrong? I knew that I wasn't a great seductress as some of the other girls he had surely been with, but I thought that I did an okay job. I sighed as I left the room and went back down to the bar area. I scanned the crowd for Kaname, even though I knew he had left the bar completely. Well, I guess I knew all along that this would never work. Holding back tears, I calmly walked through the bar to the front door. Before I could open it, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Yuuki, it's not safe for girls to walk out there alone; especially tonight."

I smiled at Zero. Even though he was slurring his words a bit, I knew that he only wanted to protect me. I laughed to try and reassure him that I was okay.

"Oh, Zero. You know I'm the kind of girl who can take care of herself." I turned him back to the bar.

"Now, you go and finish drinking with your buddies. I'll be fine." I gave him a little push.

I left before he could protest any longer. I shivered as the night's cold air wrapped around me in an unwanted blanket. If only I wouldn't have come, maybe Kaname would still be willing to at least talk to me. Now I was sure that he would never want to look at me again. I sighed again, and let a few tears trickle down my face. And then I laughed at the outfit my friends had picked out. Knee-high boots and blood-red mini skirt, with fish net stockings and a blue fur coat. I would never understand why they picked those certain things for me to dress in. But now I regretted not having another coat with me.

Now as I looked up, total darkness surrounded me. I had no idea where I was, and it seemed to be getting colder by the second. I saw a sliver of light up ahead and raced towards it. This kind of darkness I never liked. The kind that seemed to engulf you and leave you numb with wanting. I hated the darkness anyway. I was always afraid of it, and now I was lost in it.

As cold air rushed by me, I tripped, and fell to the frozen ground. And I didn't get back up. What was the point? I was doomed either way. Freeze to death, or wonder around in this god forsaken darkness until I went crazy with fear. Suddenly, I felt a hand reach around my middle and pull me up. As I looked into the strangers face, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the warmth that had just surrounded me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Whomever it was, I was sure would take me out and away from the darkness and cold. So, I just snuggled p to the person, I thought I heard him draw his breath in, but I was already too unconscious to tell if that were so. As the warmth surrounded every cell in my body. I let unconsciousness take over.

_**-Davien's P.O.V-**_

So, it was my mission to go and find the girl. I could do that very easily. She left a trail that was not hard to follow. As she came into view my mouth nearly dropped at what she was wearing. Who the hell would wear that get up when it was winter? I shrugged and my mouth watered with the smell of her scent. I shook my head; I wasn't here to woo her, I only needed to ring her back with me.

As the minutes flew by, I saw that she had gone into a bar, where I followed. And then she spent most of her time with Kuran. I nearly spat as I thought of his name. I hated him with a passion, and now I finally had an excuse to hurt him. I had a few drinks with some of my buddies, and managed to piss Kuran off enough to where he had thrown me through a window.

"If you even ever think of harming Yuuki again, I'll kill you. Now, get lost, before I decide to kill you anyway," he had said.

I smirked at the stupid comment Kuran had just made. So, he liked this little human girl? That would come in handy later on.

: "Yuuki…now I have her name," I whispered and left the bar.

Now I was walking down the street, after witnessing the encounter of Kuran and Yuuki; all I could think of was the girl I was supposed to find. If I had been Kaname, I would have lapped Yuuki up like cream. But, that wasn't part of my mission. I was just supposed to bring her back to Isic. What he wanted to know could only be found out from her. So, I was supposed to bring her back. Now, I was just trying to find her.

And then, just a few feet in front of me, I noticed a huddled heap lying on the side walk. I walked up to it and noticed it was Yuuki. She was shivering and her lips were nearly blue. How long had she been wondering out here? I wondered. I shrugged and picked her up. She immediately snuggled up to my green hoodie and warmth, pushing herself against me. I hissed slightly. Kami, she wasn't supposed to feel this good. I shook my head again. I couldn't get attached to her. It would never work anyway. What the master would do with her would more than likely kill her anyway.

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to the warmth, I somehow managed to open my eyes.

And screamed.

I was tied to a pole, my hands behind my back, with a small fire burning near me. I struggled for a few minutes trying to get out of the bounds, but I just couldn't. Sighing in frustration I noticed that all was dark around me, besides what the fire shown light on. Where the hell was I? The last thing I remembered was that I had fallen on the sidewalk, and someone had picked me up.

But who?

--

-_**Kaname's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't do anything as I heard Yuuki scream, except memorize every cell in the face of the guy with the green hoodie. Red hair, sea-blue eyes, lips that looked stained from blood, and his eyes were hungry. Like he hadn't fed in a long time. I eyed him carefully, and decided it was time he answered a few of my questions.

"Why did you take Yuuki?"

He smirked, and answered, but not with the one I wanted to hear.

"I am Davien. Yuuki is safe, as long as you don't try anything stupid."

"Then why did she scream?" I demanded. His direct avoidance of answering my questions was starting to piss me off. He dug the knife down deeper into my skin, and I clinched my teeth.

"Because she is scared. Now, we do not need you, only Yuuki. So, if you leave, I guarantee you she won't be hurt."

"To hell with that. Yuuki!" I screamed her name and shoved Davien out of my way. Nothing was going to keep me from finding Yuuki.

And then I felt a sharp pain in my back, and hissed. The bastard had thrown the knife at my back. I quickly reached back and took it from the point of contact and continued to the place where I had heard Yuuki scream. I opened the first door I came to and glanced around.

Not there.

I did this for three more doors, and still no sign of her. Then, as I came to the fourth door, I smelt her. I quickly burst through the door, and noticed her huddled near the fire. I rushed over to her, and she quickly looked up.

"Kaname!"

When she said my name, a shot of lust shot through me, but I ignored it. The only thing that mattered right now was getting her to safety.

I untied her hands and picked her up. She was freezing, even with the fire so close to her.

"Yuuki?" I whispered. "Are you okay? Did…Did he do anything to you?"

She shook her head and cuddled in to my warmth. I sighed, and quickly leaped away from the place where we had been. Odd that I hadn't seen anymore of Davien. Maybe he had finally decided to give up. But, what had he meant by 'we'? Did someone else want Yuuki? Did she even know of any of the prophecies she was in? I doubted it. So, when she was better, it was time to give her a history lesson. I decided that the only place I wanted to take her was back to the Night Class dorms, to my room. That way I knew she would be safe.

--

-_**Davien's P.O.V-**_

"Master, it would appear that she does not know her fate. What should we do?"

Isic stared down at him and growled a bit.

"So, she is already growing closer to Kuran. We must stop that. Davien, part of your mission now will be to get the girl on our side. Now that we know she is closer to Kuran, so she must become with you."

"But, father-"

"Do not 'but' me! You know what it says in the prophecy. She must in the end, choose one of you. You're task is not that difficult. Just woo her as you have so many other human girls. I will give you till the end of summer, next year, to complete your task. I will not speak of what will happen to you, should you not complete it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I all; but growled.

"Good, you may go now. You will leave in four days time, so get ready."

I nodded and rose from my kneeling position. So, I would have to woo her?

This would be fun.

--

**A/N: End of chapter. Yes, I know it is a bit confusing, but, after Yuuki wakes up and gets her history lesson, I promise it will make more sense. Hope you enjoyed it. Go and REVIEW!**


	6. History Lesson

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, I'm, updating earlier than I planned, because, well, I have no work to do(for once). Well, I know this story is taking a big twist, but if it gets too confusing for you to stay with, just mail me and ask questions. I will answer them if I can.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 6: History Lesson**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

How would she handle this? I wondered idly as I watched Yuuki sleep. Could she possibly know how important she was in this world? How she would have to choose between two males who would stay by her side for all eternity?

No, of course she didn't. If se had, she wouldn't have been wondering around at night alone. Although, I thought, tracing her now warm face, it was partly my fault. I was the one who left her. I had hoped to postpone the meeting of us; so we would not have to discus such pressing maters until we knew each other better.

Or rather, I should say, until we became comfortable around each other. I already knew just about everything about her that I could. She had thought I was not interested all of these years I have stayed away from her. When really, I had kept a close eye on her. Making sure she was safe.

But, _**that dar**__e_!

It had changed the plans of everything. I couldn't help but leave her in a confused state as she had made my lust for her go through the roof with just the touch of her lips on mine.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut off as I felt Yuuki's face shift under my hand. I sighed when she did. Her warmth felt inexplicitly good to me.

"Yuuki?"

She stirred, and finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and smiled up at me. I smiled back in return at her, and stepped back from the bed. She creased her brows at me a moment, and then looked down to see her attire. And she immediately started throwing anything she could get her hands on at me.

I dodged to left, avoiding a book. To the right to avoid a pillow.

"Yuuki, I didn't-"

A shoe hit me in the face, and she started to scream at me.

"Why the hell am I in a robe, Kaname!? And yours to boot? What the hell did you do to me!?"

I was deadly still.

"I hope you are not insinuating that I did anything against your will or inappropriate to you, Yuuki."

I whispered this, to where she could barely hear. But, she lowered her hand that had another object, which she was about to throw at me. She downcast her eyes, and looked out of my window.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-kun," she murmured. My heart skipped a beat. _**Kun**_. Hearing that added to my name from her lips sent shivers down my spine, but, I couldn't think of us now. I had a history lesson to give.

"Yuuki, now that you are awake, there are many things I must tell you. That concerns you. And me."

She nodded, and I smiled at her brave upfront. Deep down I knew she was scared, though. I motioned for her to scoot over and she did, allowing me to sit beside her. I brushed some hair out of her face and she smiled at me.

And so, I began the lesson.

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As I felt something cold touch my face, I stirred from my peaceful darkness and looked up to Kaname, who smiled at me, but then stepped back a few feet from the bed. Why? Did I have something on me? And then I looked down to what I was wearing. It was a robe! His robe! Why that no good son-of-a-

I picked up the first thing I could, trying hard to hit him, and finally I did; with a shoe. Then I started screaming.

"Why the hell am I in a robe, Kaname!? And yours to boot? What the hell did you do to me!?"

He became very still, and I knew I had said something to upset him. When he spoke, his voice was so dangerous and quiet, it made me shiver.

"I hope you are not insinuating that I did anything against your will or inappropriate to you, Yuuki."

I looked away in shame and embarrassment. I had just spoken out of haste. I didn't mean to insinuate that. I know he would never harm me. So, I apologized to him

"I'm sorry, Kaname-kun," I whispered. It looked like he might have clinched his jaw, but I couldn't tell.

"Yuuki, now that you are awake, there are many things I must tell you. That concerns you. And me," he spoke, motioning for me to scoot over, and I did. He brushed some hair out of my face, and started to speak.

"Do you know of the story **Shetari's Choosing**?" He asked me. I thought a moment.

"Isn't that where the woman has to choose between which man she loves, in order to save that which was most precious to her? And if she makes the wrong choice all is doomed?" I surmised.

He nodded.

"Yes. That is not just a story, Yuuki. It's life."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Wait-He couldn't possibly mean that this had actually happened to someone before, could he?

"Kaname, has this actually happened before? Like, to a real woman?"

He sighed softly, and nodded.

"Well," I spoke, slightly leaning in to his shoulder. "What does that have to do with me and you? I mean, I feel sorry for any woman who has to go through that. If I had to do it, I would probably kill myself."

He winced at my words, and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Please don't say things like that," he breathed gently across my face. I nearly sighed. Then, he straightened, and looked out of the window/

"Do you remember the guy in the green hoodie?"

I shivered. Yeah, I remembered him. But, I didn't think he was all that bad.

I nodded to Kaname.

"His name is Davien, and he and I are the loves that you will have to choose from when it comes the time to save what is most precious to you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at him. So hard that my sides started to ache. I whipped a few tears from my eyes and smiled up at him.

"I don't know how you come up with such things, Kaname, but they always make me feel better."

I was about to throw the covers over me when Kaname slammed me back into the mattress and pinned me down; making sure I would not leave. He leaned in and I thought he was about to kiss me; but he went to whisper in my ear instead.

"Please, Yuuki, you must listen to me. It is true. The story is from over a century ago. Though to be myth by most people now. _**But it wasn't. **_"

"H-how do you know that?" I asked, trying hard to avoid the warmth his body was giving mine.

"I was there."

He licked my ear. "And so were you."

I gasped. The feel of his tongue and this absurd information was almost too much for me. Could that really have been? Could I have really been there? That means, that I got reincarnated, and-wait- if it happened then, why were we doing it all over again?

"Kaname, if we started that story, then why are we here now?"

I could tell his throat closed up. After a few moments, he finally spoke. And so much pain was evident in his voice that it almost made me cry for him.

"Because, Yuuki. You picked the wrong one."

I did cry out then and crushed Kaname to me. I held on for dear life, as if I would never touch him again. I knew it was all true, or else I wouldn't have liked Kaname so much. More than I should as a human. But, vampire/human or not; I was certain of one thing.

I would make the right choice this time.

--

-_**Kaname's P.O.V.-**_

I held Yuuki under me and let her warmth soak into me. It felt so good for her to know the truth. For her to know that she had broken my heart. I could tell she was in anguish about it now, but then, I would have rather died than to see her go willingly into another mans arms. I sighed, and pressed my lips softly to hers.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. You'll be fine. I won't let Davien get anywhere near you. He won't be able to use his dark majic on you this time."

She nodded, and sighed.

And so, it all began again. This time, hopefully it would be the last.

--

A/N: Ta-da! What do you think? I know it doesn't follow the plot at all, but, it is a bit interesting, right? Tell me what you think in a _**REVIEW!!**_


	7. A Meeting With Davien

**Hi! Here with another chapter. Aren't you happy? I am! I hope you will like this chapter! Well, here it is.**

**I hope you like it.**

**The – means that it is someone else's point of view, in another's point of view. It will make sense when you read it.**

**Oh, and if you could find the time, please go and vote on my new poll. It's which guy do you want Sakura(from Naruto) to end up with.**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 7: A Meeting with Davien**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

I sighed as I settled into an overstuffed chair in Headmaster Cross's office. My plan was simple. Either have Yuuki put as a Prefect (pre-fect), or have her stay in the Night Class where she was sure to stir up some trouble. Although she would stir up trouble there anyway. What with the class being able to smell her blood from anywhere they were on campus. I sighed as I waited for the Headmaster to join me. The man was always late. Hell, he would be late for his own funeral if something didn't warn him, I thought, smirking.

As the door opened I looked up at the Headmaster and smirked. He was dressed in his normal long black robes and red scarf because of the cold.

"Headmaster, I came here tonight wanting to request something of you."

The Headmaster sat down and his brows furrowed at my statement. He leaned on his desk with his hands braced at his sides.

"What is it?"

I leaned forward, my eyes intense as I looked at him.

"I wanted you to put Yuuki on as a Prefect."

As I said this his he frowned and his mouth became tight.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because," I started in explanation. "That way I could help keep an eye on her. And Zero would watch her when they are on duty."

--The Headmaster leaned back and thought a moment. Well, that would get Yuuki out from around those girls that had made her do that dare in the first place. She thought I didn't know, but I had watched her walk down the street in her "outfit." But, I said nothing, knowing she would be outcast from the rest of the girls if she hadn't gone through with the dare.

"Or you could always send her to the Night Class," Kuran proposed.

--I clinched my jaw and sighed. Well, having her be a Prefect couldn't be that bad.

"Sure," the Headmaster said, and I smiled at him.

"I know you would make the right decision. I'll make sure she stays safe."

"That will be hard, you know?" He questioned. I smirked at him and laughed.

"I'd do anything for Yuuki. So, I am sure I can handle it."

--As Kuran left I laughed quietly at him. I had no doubt that he could do it, but-it would hurt him a lot in the end. She had no idea what was in store for her. But, Kuran wasn't going to like the way Yuuki reacted when she was told to do something. She didn't like it very much.

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

"I have to do what!? Why didn't you come and ask me first? Maybe I didn't want to be a damn Prefect and you still just went ahead and volunteered me!"

I was so angry I was seeing red. Though I liked Kaname more than I could say, he still had no right to volunteer me for something I didn't want to do. I mean, spending time around him in the day would be wonderful, but I didn't like people telling me what to do.

Ever.

I gritted my teeth as he sat the uniform on my bed.

"Yuuki, it's not like it's the end of the world. This was I can keep an eye on you all the time, and not harm can come to you."

I smiled coldly at him. Keep an eye on me all the time, would he? I guess he would love what I was about to do next.

"Well, keep an eye on this!" I shouted, and jumped from my window, swinging on a low tree branch to brake my fall. I smirked as I heard him first yell, then sigh my name. He wouldn't come after me, I was sure. He would think I needed time to think over what he had done and get my story straight. Which I did. I needed to think of everything that I had been through, current and late past. So, **Shetari's Choosing, **huh? That was me that had chosen wrong? I shivered slightly as I climbed up on one of my favorite rocks that I had found upon my first day of exploration of the grounds. It wasn't too close to campus, but if I screamed, someone would hear me. Not that my pride would permit me to do something like that, if anything _did_ happen to me. I was too stubborn for my own good sometimes.

I watched as the water trickled down the stream near the end of the stream. It was very clear, sparkling blue water. And then, I smiled. A swim did sound nice. So what if it was winter? I was known to do stupid things before.

Like that dare, I thought sourly, stripping myself of my clothes, and lying them in a pile as I edged my way to the deepest part of the stream. I dove head first in, losing my breath as my body was submerged in to the freezing water. And then I sighed as the numbness started to work its way up my body. Numbness was a blessing. Not feeling anything, and being aware of it at the same time was heavenly. I bit my lip and felt nothing, then I glanced down to the water's surface and noticed a thin line of blood was trailing down my chin.

"Let me get that for you," I heard a voice whisper, and quickly glanced to my right.

Nothing.

Deciding I had been in the freezing water long enough, I started moving my limbs. Little by little I came closer to shore, and then I felt something wet trail up my chin and I shrieked.

I heard a chuckle from the bank where my clothes were, and quickly looked there. What I saw made me gasp aloud.

Davien.

I couldn't voice anything that I wanted to say, so we just stared at each other for a moment. When he did speak, my body somehow warmed, and I didn't feel quite as cold as before.

"Mm, mon l'amore(my love, in French. If the gender is wrong, please tell me). Your blood is very sweet." He glanced down at me, and though I was already covered up, I ducked down into the water until my face was the only visible part. He chuckled and the sound was nice.

I quickly shook my head. There was nothing _**nice **_about this guy. Although he did save me from freezing to death in the snow…I thought, my thoughts drifting off.

No! He was _**bad.**_ And only bad.

"W-what do y-you want, Davien?" I asked, my teeth chattering from the wind that had picked up.

He smirked, and stepped to the edge of the water.

"Ah, my name sounds so much better coming from your lips, Yuuki. But don't you want to come out and get warm? I would hate for my heroic deed of saving you earlier to go to waste."

I sneered at him and he laughed. He sure was a jolly fellow to be so bad.

Then next time his eyes opened, he was staring at me with a gaze I just couldn't look away from. My breath hitched, my pulse sped up, and my mind was focused on nothing but him.

"Come to me, Yuuki," he said, holding out his right hand to me.

And somehow, I found that my body was moving forward of its own accord.

--

**A/N****: And that's where I will leave you. No, it's nothing like my other story, Kuran Love. Davien. Just has a power that many real vampires do. They're able to move objects with their mind. And that's what he is doing. Okay enough of me rambling. **_**GO REVIEW!!!**_


	8. Meeting Interupted

**Chapter 8: Meeting Interrupted **

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

What was I doing? Why the hell wouldn't my body listen to my words? Why couldn't I stop moving towards his arms?

_**Why?**_

I saw him smirk as I got closer and finally got my head to look away form him, his eyes held an emotion too intense for me to think of. The real thing that scared me is that I didn't know what that emotion was. Was it revenge? Anger? Hurt? Hunger?

I shuddered as I thought of the possibilities. Whatever emotion lie within his eyes, I didn't want to give him the chance to show it to me. I glanced around me and noticed that it was pitch black. How long had I been gone? Had anyone noticed my absence? I was sure that Kaname would have. A smile twitched onto my lips as I thought of him. With his warm eyes and oh-so-perfect smile. I sighed, and then I felt arms wrap around me. A scream caught in my throat, but I couldn't open my mouth. I heard Davien sigh, and his arms tightened slightly around me.

"Davien, what do you want?" I asked, almost slightly leaning into him for his warmth. It felt so good, compared to the way my freezing, still naked body felt.

"Yuuki," he said, my name sounding like I was heaven to him. I looked up to him, and immediately wished I hadn't.

The emotion in his eyes was so intense it knocked the breath out of me. I parted my lips and leaned forward to him, wanting more than ever to feel warm. He smirked at me and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. As soon as his lips touched mine, heat swarmed through my body and the cold immediately left my body. I gasped, never having expected this sensation from Davien. How was it that he could make me feel this good? This…

_Alive._

His arms tightened around me again, and before he could deepen the kiss, I was ripped from him. And then I felt a warm blanket being wrapped around me. I looked up to see the person who had interrupted and knew it had to be Kaname. I looked away in shame, feeling belittled at how I had acted. I quickly glanced to Davien and noticed he just stood there, glaring at Kaname with an expression that could melt ice. I shivered as the wind picked up and Kaname spoke.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you," he hissed.

Davien laughed.

"I'll do more than that when I get the chance, Kuran."

He stopped and I thought he was about to spring at him, but he simply gritted his teeth and came to me.

He turned his back to Davien and took me in his arms, picking me up and tucking my head onto his shoulders. I sighed, and my eyes lifted up to see Kaname's face. He didn't look down to me, and just acted like I was barely even there. I bite my lip, hating the feeling of guilt that was now imbedded in my skin.

"Kaname?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" He bit out.

I winced at his voice. It was so hard. I had never heard it that way before, and it frightened me a bit.

"Are you terribly angry with me?"

His grip tightened around me, bringing the blanket closer to me. Suddenly he stopped and sighed, and he brought my face close to his.

"Yes, Yuuki. I am extremely angry with you. Do you realize the danger you could have gotten into just wondering off on your own? And then I find you kissing Davien!" he blurted out, letting his anger get the best of him for once. He sighed again, and I looked into his eyes and saw all of the pain swimming in them.

"Oh, Kaname. I am so sorry," I whispered, and leaned up to kiss his lips. He smiled and pressed my head to him harder for a moment and then leaned back.

As the wind picked up I shivered again. What the hell had I been thinking going skinny dipping in the winter? I shook my head and almost laughed. I obviously hadn't been thinking, I reasoned. As Kaname started walking again, I saw the school come into view and snuggled into Kaname's chest, letting the warmth of him and sleep overcome me.

--

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I had way too many tests this week, and a bench mark. The next chapter will me longer, me promise. ******** Hope you enjoyed, now go review!**


	9. Barely Making It Deadline

**Hello again everyone. I hope you all are doing well. Sorry it has been a while since I have updated. But, I can manage my time better now, and type more since I am about to be out for Christmas brake. So, here is the update. I don't think I will make this chapter very important to the plot, but more of a funny chapter (if I can manage that).**

**Well, enjoy mes amies. (my friends) **

**--**

**Chapter 9: Barely Making It; Deadline**

**-**_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_**-**

As I walked into class the next morning, everything seemed a blur for most of the day. I was still trying to soak in my meeting with Davien, and the history lesson Kaname had given me. I still felt terribly guilty for choosing the wrong one. It almost brought tears to my eyes just thinking of how Kaname had suffered.

"Oh, Yuuki-chan, how about we turn your ugly little frown upside down and go take a walk?"

I smiled at Zero's suggestion. Always looking out for me, he was. Probably now more than ever, since Kaname had told him to.

"Nah," I said, dejectedly. "I'm okay."

"Well, if you change your mind, come and find me," he said, turning right, leaving the classroom. Going to tell Kaname how I was, I guessed. I sighed, and gathered my things as I noticed that most of the kids had left. Right as I was about to walk out the door, a huge group of girls came running at me. My eyes got huge and I was about to start running when they called my name.

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama!"

Sama? What was with that? I waited for them to reach me and for them to catch their breath. I glanced at them curiously, and wondered what they wanted. Yori, the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group, and the friendliest, said, "We heard about you and Kaname-sama! You must have done your dare for him to have made you his girlfriend."

"Wait-who told you about that?" I asked.

"Kiryuu Zero did. He said that he heard it from Kaname himself that you were an item now."

I sighed. Ah, Zero, zero. I would have to have a talk, or a beat down-whichever was more fitting- with him later.

"Oh- well, you see, I didn't actually complete my dare."

I looked down to the ground in remembrance of what had transpired between Kaname and me in the bedroom of the bar. Well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The group behind Yori gasped.

"You didn't?" they asked in union.

I shook my head. "Nope…but, does my initiation still count even though I didn't really complete it?" I asked hopefully. I really did want to have some friends of the Day Class. The girls huddled in a group for a moment and then turned back to me.

"Hai, you are still in! Only because Kaname-sama made you his girlfriend though," Yori said as she casually looped her arm through mine. As we started to walk away, the other girls dispersed in all different directions.

"I have to tell you girl, you have balls. I don't think I could I have done that to the guy I like."

I beamed a smile at her.

"Well, I had a little help from Jose," I laughed as we were walking to her dorm room. As we got to the door I noticed that it was my room too.

"Hey, I didn't know we were roommates!" I yelled.

"Well, we are," Yori said. "I guess you have just been so busy lately you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I guess."

I went in the room and threw my stuff down on my bed, flopping down on the floor. Yori did the same and slid down to the floor beside me.

"So, you had help from Jose? Who is that?"

I laughed.

"It isn't a person, Yori. It's an alcoholic beverage. And very tasty," I added, licking my lips. She looked at me and tilted her head. She looked to be thinking. "May I try some? I mean, if you have any."

I stared at her for a moment. I was really picky when it came to this. I didn't like many people knowing where or from whom I got my supply from. And if anyone ever found out how much I _really_ drunk, they would surely make me take A.A. or something.

"Can I trust you? I mean really trust you?" I asked lowly.

She nodded. "Yes, Yuuki-sama, you can surely trust me." She leaned eagerly forward when I reached under my mattress to take out a little bottle I always kept there.

"Please, stop calling me Yuuki-_sama_. It's too formal, and besides, now we're friends. Here," I said, tossing one bottle to her, and taking one for myself. I held mine up as she opened her bottle and we toasted. I immediately took two swallows, letting the warm, sweet poison run down my throat and spread warmth to my body. I sighed. Damn, I loved this stuff. I glanced at Yori to see if she had taken a sip yet. She had, and then she took another, and another. I smiled at her. Finally, someone who loved it as much as I did.

"You're right," Yori said, licking her lips. "It does have a good taste to it. So, do you want to do anything tonight? I mean, you barely made it through initiation, girl. We should go and celebrate!" She declared, holding the bottle up for another toast. I toasted her, took a swallow, and nodded.

"Yeah, we should celebrate. How about we go to the bar? Since we don't have any school for a week for Christmas, let's just have some fun."

"Yeah!" She glanced down at herself and shrugged. "I don't really care what I look like tonight. Do you?" I laughed.

"I don't really ever care what I look like, as long as I am comfortable."

"Good enough for me. Now, let's get our coats and go." She stood up slowly, and swayed a little, the alcohol taking effect on her. I smiled. She would be a good drinker yet. Yori straightened herself and smiled down at Yuuki.

"Well, come on slowpoke! Let's go!"

I finished off my bottle and carefully put it back in place under my mattress. I took Yori's bottle from her grasp and put the top back on and put it back as well. She looked at me like she was about to cry.

"Hey, more for later," I said, and she beamed. We both grabbed our jackets and headed to the bar. We weren't outside the school grounds good when Kaname and Kain showed up. I stopped abruptly.

Uh-oh.

Something was going to happen that I wouldn't like, I could tell. Just from the way Kaname was looking at me. Not like anything was wrong, but just that he almost looked disappointed. I sighed, my breath fogging up the air in front of my face. I shrugged off my jacket. It was getting hot. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle, I thought, and prayed that Kaname couldn't smell the alcohol on me.

"Hello, Kaname-kun, Kain-kun," I said, addressing them. "How are you this evening?" I asked a bit too sweetly. I shook my swimming head. Kaname smiled at me.

"Where are you two headed this cold evening?" Kain asked.

"Just to the bar to celebrate Yuuki's barely-made initiation," Yori said to him.

"Oh, really?" Kaname asked, looking to me, my flushed face, and then to the jacket that I had pulled off.

"Yes, really. Now, if you would excuse us, we will be on our way," I said, and stepped to the side to get around him. But of course Kaname countered me.

"Actually, Yuuki won't be going anywhere tonight. We have much to talk about."

"What!?" I squeaked. "I know you are not telling me what to do, Kuran Kaname," I seethed, outraged by his statement. No one and I mean _no one_, told me what to do. I grabbed Yori's hand and dragged her around the two, further down the walkway, and then the son-or-a-bitches flashed in front of us.

"Urgh, fuck off, Kuran! I just want to go to the bar with my friend tonight. There's nothing wrong with that!" I shouted.

Damn, why couldn't he just let me go!? I wasn't going to get into any trouble; I had only had a bottle of Jose. That wasn't enough to do any real damage to me. I looked to the ground and noticed that it was somehow coming closer to my face, and coming fast. I put my hands out to keep my face from making contact with the ground, but they wouldn't obey what my mind was telling them. Then I felt a pair of strong pair of arms around me and I closed my eyes, and sighed. Why was everything suddenly taking such effort to do?

"Kain," I heard Kaname say. "Escort Yori back to her room and make sure she stays there. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Nothing will if I look after her," I heard Kain reply in his rough voice.

My legs were pulled up closer to me and I could feel Kaname breathing. I guess he was carrying me. But to where? I shrugged slightly, and breathed in his scent. I had a feeling that when I decided to open my eyes again, I was going to get chewed out.

--

_**-Kain's P.O.V-**_

As I reached for Yori's hand she gladly accepted mine. I looked to her and she smiled at me, and it made me want to smile back, but I didn't. Relationships between vampires and humans were just impossible. Save for Kuran and Yuuki. They were the only exceptions. I lead her up the stairs to her dorm. She thankfully didn't ask how I knew which room was hers. I had just happen to be walking by her window and decided to see what she was up to. Of course it had been night, so she had been sleeping. She looked so angelic when she was sleeping. So at peace.

I shook my head.

I shouldn't be thinking things like that!

I opened the door and glanced around the darkened room to see if there were any unwelcome visitors. There were none so I stepped aside and let Yori in the room. As she stepped around me, her hand brushed mine and I stiffened. Just from that little contact I could feel the pulse of her blood and I gripped the door frame so as not to make any rash moves.

"Well, if that is all," I said and turned to leave.

She grabbed my hand and said, "But that's not all." And then she leaned up and laid her lips to mine, shocking me to the very core of my being.

--

-_**Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

I stirred as I felt something cool on my face, and struggled a moment to open my eyes. Once I did, I saw Kaname, and I immediately closed my eyes.

He laughed. "Now, now, Yuuki, you don't have to be ashamed. I knew you had been drinking last night, so all is forgiven."

I inwardly sighed. Good. I hated it when he was mad at me. I sat up in bed and glanced around. So, he had brought me back to his room. Well, it could have been worse. He got up off of the side of the bed and made me a glass of water. As he brought it to me, I greedily took it out of his hands and drained the contents of it in less than a minute.

"Kami, Jose always makes me dehydrated."

I handed the glass back to him and I could see pain come into his eyes. I reached for his hand.

"Kaname-kin? What is it?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed and dragged me into an embrace that nearly strangled me. But, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheeks.

"Yuuki, Kain and I went to re-read the documents that we have on _**Sherti's Choosing**_."

My breath caught in my throat as I was breathing in his scent and my body stiffened.

"And what did you two find out?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, she-you-only had a certain amount of time to choose the person."

"Oh, is that all?" I laughed. "Kaname-kun, you really had me worried. I thought you were going to tell me something awful."

When I noticed that he wasn't smiling at me, I knew that there was something else.

"Yuuki-chan, it_ is_ awful. You will only have two more weeks."

"What?" I whispered, too stunned by his information to fully comprehend it. He cupped my cheek gently and kissed my lips very softly.

"Two more weeks, Yuuki-chan. And that's all the time you have. That's the deadline. On the last day of the choosing, it will be the full moon. And if you choose the right person, all will be well, but if not..." he trailed off.

I looked at him in a bit of horror. Two damn weeks? That was it? I gulped. Well, it was obvious who I was gong to choose; but then again….I shook my head furiously. No, even though I had to admit that Davien had a certain charm about him, I guess I should know from experience that he wasn't the one for me.

Man, you know, it was really sad to think, that without doing my initiation dare, I wouldn't have known about my past life, and would have ended up making the same mistake twice. I sighed.

Damn, I hated deadlines.

--

**A/N: And, there is that chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that funny. And, I guess I can't but develop the plot more in each chapter. Well, go press the green button and tell me what you thought in a review?**


	10. Petals Falling

**Hey everyone. Hope y'all are having a good holiday! I got a shirt that says "vampire" and I love it! No, I'm not Twilight obsessed; I am just overly-obsessed with vampires. ^_^ Thus my love for Vampire knight (an anime) was born. Lol. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Petal's Falling**

**-**_**Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

Four days had passed by as uneventful as the rest of my life. Now there were only ten days left until the choosing. Though I knew who would win, I still thought about Davien some. I know, I know, stupid, right? But, he just had this certain element that drew me to him, and I couldn't help but follow. As I walked back to my room at the end of the day, I sighed. Couldn't _something_ happen to make the time go by faster?

"Yuuki, Yuuki, come quick!" Yori yelled as I got closer to our dorm room. I ran to her and she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I threw my stuff down and took her by the shoulders to keep her from bouncing around so much.

"Calm down, Yori. What's gotten you so hyper?"

"Oh, Yuuki, it's perfectly romantic! Kaname left you a rose and a note! I smelled the rose and touched the soft petals of it," she admittedly a bit guiltily. "But I didn't read the note!" she promised, holding her hand up in an honorable scout way.

"Oh, he did?" I asked, turning to face the window sill on which said rose and note lay. I picked up the red rose and smelled its intoxicating scent and sighed. I loved roses. And it _was_ perfectly romantic of him to leave it there.

I opened the note, smiling at such a sweet gesture.

_**Dear beloved**__,_

_I see that we haven't spent much time together lately, and I apologize for it. I would like to make it up to you by inviting you to have a picnic with me in the forest. Meet me at the lake in two hours._

_**Your love**_

The note was sweet and it was true. I hadn't seen Kaname very much in the last few days. Though Zero reported how I was to him when we were on duty, I only saw him every now and then. Not even long enough to get a real kiss from him.

"So, what did it say?" Yori squealed in excitement.

"He wants me to meet him at the lake to have a picnic with him, since we haven't spent much time together in the last few days" I explained to her.

"Aw, Kaname-sama is _sooo _sweet! I'm going to dress you in something that will knock his socks off!"

I laughed, but didn't object.

"As long as it isn't like what I had to wear for the dare, I'm all for it."

Yori laughed. "Oh no, Yuuki. This will look much sexier, but less revealing, so it will leave everything to the imagination."

She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. And so she began pulling thing after thing out of her trunk, looking for what I couldn't say. She stopped when she pulled out a white sun dress that looked graceful in every sense of the word. That's when I began shaking my head.

"Why not?" she demanded, holding the dress up at a more appropriate level; looking at it with too much interest. She obviously didn't know me and dresses and heels. The just didn't go well together.

"Because, I am not at all graceful, and I don't like dresses," I stated for her. She got a very determined look in her eyes and I gulped. Well, now I didn't stand a chance. Because when she got that look in her eyes, there was no stopping her from what she was going to do. I sighed in defeat and took the dress from her.

"There's no way I'm going to pull whatever look you're thinking of off. You know that right?" I asked her, as I started to strip and put the dress on.

"Good thing my abilities are beyond earthly, then."

I smirked at her.

After I had managed to get the stupid contraption some call a dress over my head, Yori turned me away from the mirror and sat me down in a chair.

"Now time for make-up," she announced, taking a bag from her dressing and sitting it in my lap.

"Oh Kami," I mumbled. I couldn't believe I was letting her do this to me.

She first applied what looked like to be foundation to my face, and then a powdery substance. She then took a pale gold color and outlined my eyes, and then took eyeliner and put some on the very tips of my eyes to make them "pop" so she said. And then I felt something wet touch my lips and opened my eyes to find she had put lip gloss on me.

"Aw c'mon, Yori. I don't want to wear all of this crap," I complained. She just stood me up, covered my eyes and laughed.

"You'll thank me after you see yourself. Or you had better, anyway," she said, and removed her hands as we were in front of the mirror. As I looked at this girl in the white dress my mouth dropped open and Yori squealed.

"Oh, Yuuki! You are so kawii!"

I curled my lips up at one end of my mouth. I had absolutely no idea I could look so…so…

Feminine; yet beautiful at the same time.

It really did amaze me.

My hair fluttered gracefully (for once) around my shoulders and framed my face to bring out the color of my eyes better, thanks to Yori's make-up. And I would wear simple shoes. Because hey-what if I had to run? Not that anything would happen since Kaname would be there to protect me, but…

He might want to chase me for some reason I haven't been thinking of. It did sound like fun, though. I turned around and hugged Yori's neck tightly.

"Thanks, Yori. But I had better get going now. We've spent almost an hour and a half getting me ready."

I went to the closet and slipped on some comfy white sandals. I heard Yori's dramatic startled cry and rolled my eyes. I pointed a finger at her.

"You're lucky I'm even in this dress, so don't push your luck, girlie."

She smiled at me and shoved me out the door.

"Get going. You're wasting time when you could be with Kaname. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She screamed to me as I started to run to the lake.

Though it was still winter, I didn't really feel the cold. All of my thoughts were centered on Kaname and his sweet gestures. As I saw the lake come into view I noticed that red things were falling all around me. I stopped to inspect it further and saw that they were petals. I squealed with joy and began to dance in silly circles as the petals kept falling, scenting the air with their heavenly scent.

I walked to the lakes edge and glanced up at the sky. It would get dark soon. Judging by the sun, I was a few minutes early. About fifty feet from where I stood I noticed a blanket laid out on the ground a little ways more in the forest. I walked to it. This time I saw blue rose petals, which intrigued me to no end. That was my favorite kind of rose. They were near impossible to find. The trail lead to a few feet in front of me, so I followed the trail, and looked around.

I saw nothing.

I closed my eyes and got lost in the blissful scent of the petals, and then I felt a pair of arms swoop around me and hold me tight.

"Yuuki."

The warm breath in my ear made me shiver.

I slowly turned around and my jaw almost hit the ground.

He was inhumanly gorgeous.

--

**A/N: And that is where I'm, leaving you until my next update (which should be tomorrow, time permitting). So…did you like it? I know, I know, y'all hate cliff hangers, but I love leaving your imaginations turning full speed at the end of one of my chapters. Care to guess what happens next? Go bush the green button and guess!**

**Oh, and anyone who needs/wants a Beta reader, I'm free! ^_^**


	11. Behind Those Eyes

**This chapter I am spicing it a bit and making it a song chapter. This will be my first time doing this, so bare with me if this chapter isn't up to standards with my others. The song, as I'm sure you could have figured out on your own is ****Behind Those Eyes ****by 3 Doors Down. (Awesome song, in my opinion.) **

**But, I'm not going to put all of the song in one part, but just take bits and pieces of it to go along with the story, but if you don't know the song, I'll post all of it at the end. *takes a breath* Well, I'm sure it's pretty obvious to who the person is. But, if you couldn't guess it, then maybe you can figure it out from the poem I wrote. Oh, and I have a new poll on my profile page, go check it out. Now, to the poem! (I think this is one of the longest author notes I've written. ^_^ )**

**--**

'_Twas like nothing I've laid my eyes upon_

_before._

_Gloriously pale skin_

_Sea-blue eyes that were wild with danger;_

_And hair the color of fire_

_Displaying the heated passion of _

_His behavior._

_A hand held out to me,_

_Giving me the option to turn and run._

_But I couldn't. _

_Though I disliked him_

_Something inside of me kept saying_

"_go to him."_

**--**

**Sorry if I got carried away a little bit with it, but, anyway, here is the story! And, dun dun dun dun duuuunnn!**

'**Tis Davien*gasps***

**--**

**Chapter 11: Behind Those Eyes You Lie**

I couldn't speak as I saw Davien stand before me in all his male beauty. He wore a jet black uniform that looked like one of the Academy's school uniforms, which was just a fit on him. His red hair was paler in the moonlight. It looked…softer, somehow. And his eyes…Kami.

I thought I would get lost looking in them.

A gush of wind blew; making my dress bellow out all around me and making me shiver. Davien hugged me closer and that's when reality hit me and my anger grew. This was Davien. Which meant _he_ was the one who had left me the note and the rose, not Kaname. I started to struggle against him and he let me go. Since I didn't expect him to let me go that easily I fell forward on my hands and knees, cutting my right hand as it was jabbed in to a rock.

"Ah!" I cried out and brought my injured hand to my mouth, finding blood there. I felt a hand gently pull me up by my elbow and then I was standing in front of Davien. Though no words past between us, I could tell that he was wishing we were together, that it was like it had been. I shook my head, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"I can't, Davien. I don't love you," I whispered hoarsely and watched as he took my injured hand away from my chest where I was cradling it and lick the blood away. I shivered as his tongue went twice around my hand, licking my wound clean. He then raised his head and smiled at me, and I gulped. He pressed his lips to mine in the most tender of kisses and put his forehead to mine.

-

_**You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye  
"There is something you've got to know**_"

-

"

"There is something you've got to know," he whispered and bit my earlobe, making me gasp.

"You once said that our love would never die. That you would be mine for eternity," he whispered, brushing his sweet breath over my cheek.

And then he licked the spot that he had pressed his lips to. It was a very weird e spot for me. Anyone could touch that spot and something…something happened to me. It was an inexplicable feeling. But, the terrible things was, was that when someone touched me there, I never regretted it when they did. He allowed his fangs to come outside the very tip of his lips, and brush my skin.

"Oh," I mumbled, when what I thought would hurt, didn't. It actually felt….

Good.

Then he leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Remember."

Then he sunk his fangs into my skin so fast that I only felt a little pinch, and then I felt his tongue swirl on my skin as he sucked my neck a bit. I arched slightly upward, giving him better access to my neck. That's when the flashback started.

-**Flashback-**

_It wasn't a full flashback, but I saw Davien and me sitting under the trees of a forest_ _much like the one we were standing in now. We were dressed in what looked like to be early to mid eighteenth century clothes; mine a velvet dress of red and his, a dark suit like the one he wore now. We were kissing, whispering sweet words to each other. I focused more on the memory and strained my ears to hear what we were saying._

_  
__"Davien, my love, you know I would not pick that Kuran over you," I said, leaning into him. He traced my cheek and smiled down at me._

"_Yes, Yuuki, I know that. But, would you promise me something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that you will be mine for all eternity, and that our love will never parish, even if it is dragged through hell."_

"_I promise," I whispered, brining my lips to his._

**--End Flashback-**

I gasped loudly and immediately pulled away from Davien. I fell to my knees on the blanket he had laid out for us. It…that couldn't be true. Had I really said that to him? Davien took a seat beside me on the blanket and reached for my hand but I pulled away. He sighed sadly. Sadly? What had he to be sad about? Nothing, that's what. Suddenly ,my frustration got the best of me.

"Why are _you _sad?" I spat.

"Because, Yuuki, I had hoped that might shift your opinion of me. But, alas, it doesn't seem so."

He suddenly leaned forward and pinned me to the ground underneath him. Not in a threatening way, just to make sure I would stay where I could listen to him.

"You can't tell me you don't still feel anything for me, Yuuki. I know that when I touch you it makes your skin spark to life."

He trailed his fingers up my arm, in turn making me shiver and him smirk.

"You're wrong. Only Kaname brings me pleasure."

"And has he given you any?"

I was silent.

"Exactly. As I recall, he walked out the night of your dare, did he not?"

I was about to open my mouth and spit on him, but he spoke before I could.

"Please, Yuuki, I really do not mean to anger you. I am just letting you see the truth. Kaname doesn't want you. He just wants things to go right for himself this time around."

"No. He loves me. I know he does! Stop playing with my mind!" I screamed, attempting to push him off of me with no luck. He pressed firmer into my body with his, and heat curled up inside of me.

"Don't hide your feelings, Yuuki."

-

_**Theres something I cant see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie**_

_**-**_

"I know you like it when I touch you. I can see it in your eyes."

I gave into him for a moment when he let his lips touch mine, but then I finally got the strength to push him off of me and I sprang up from my laying position.

"You're wrong, Davien. So just shut the hell up!"

I stood and turned to go, but he grabbed my arm and I growled at him.

"Let go of me," I snarled.

"Yuuki, it is very wrong and heartless of you to not at least consider my feelings in this. I am part of your past, and would like to part of your future, but you refuse to give me a chance. Is there nothing I can say in this moment to make you stay with me a little while longer?" He asked, his eyes searching mine for the truth.

-

_**And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide**_  
-

"No, there's nothing," I whispered, though I knew it was a lie. And although I knew he was just playing with my head, now that he mentioned his feelings and me being heartless, well, it really did seem like I was being that way. But, I knew in my heart that Kaname was for me, and there just couldn't be anything but friendship between Davien and myself.

--

_**-Davien's P.O.V-**_

_**-**_

_**As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.**_

_**-**_

As I watched Yuuki walk away, I saw a look in her eyes that I couldn't identify. Could I finally be getting through to her? Would she ever accept me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Urgh, she was just part of my mission, anyway. But, if I wanted to see her again I had to make sure we left on better terms. I grabbed her hand before she started running and she turned back to me, her pale figure stunning in the moonlight, making the forest sparkle with light.

"Yuuki-chan," I whispered softly. "Please forgive me if I have offended you. I never meant to do anything of the sort. I'm sorry."

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

_**-**_

_**You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?**_

_**-**_

I gently pulled my hand away from him and smiled.

"I can't believe you right now, Davien. I'm sorry. But, maybe…we could sit together a while…sometime?" I suggested, trying to seem nice about it.

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head eagerly.

"That would be wonderful, Yuuki! Where would you like to meet?"

"Um…" I trailed off; trying to think of a place no one would be able to see us.

"I want us to be in public, Yuuki. I don't want you to be ashamed of being in my company," he stated, basically reading my mind.

"Oh, well then…how about the park right outside of the school? We could sit on one of the benches and…talk about things," I finished lamely. But he smiled at me.

"Arigato, Yuuki-chan. You won't be sorry for spending time with me. Will you be able to handle telling Kaname?" he asked with not-so-well-hidden amusement.

I squared my chin.

"Hai, I'll be fine. But, you must promise me one thing, Davien."

He looked at me expectantly.

_**-**_

_**Behind those eyes you lie**_

_**-**_

"Just promise not to hurt me."

\

I looked into his eyes and could see them cloud over.

"I promise, Yuuki-chan. That is the last thing I want to do in the world," he said, taking a few steps back. I could tell he was lying.

"Well, I'll keep in touch with you then. Good-bye, Yuuki-chan. Oh, and Kaname will be here in a few moments," he said and was gone.

Before I had time to process his statement, Kaname was right beside me, hugging me close.

"Yuuki, Yori told me you were out here."

I inwardly gasped. Had he figured it out?

He glanced down to the blanket and then noticed all of the rose petals everywhere. While he was distracted I quickly stole the scarf he had on to hide the puncture wounds. What would he think when he found out?

"What's going on, Yuuki-chan?" He pulled me back form his chest by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

Kuso.

How the hell was I supposed to come up with a lie this quick?

"Um, well…you see, Kaname-kun…"

I couldn't find a lie in my head at the moment. So, I settled for telling him the truth. But, before I would tell him, I insisted we go back to his room, that way he couldn't drown me in the lake. I took a quick shower and changed into some pink shorts and a white tank top. And I applied some make-up to cover the puncture wounds. Thank Kami they weren't that deep and could be covered up easily. I was only stalling for time, but I still couldn't think of a lie. I sighed as I felt the steam coming off of Kaname as he wrapped his arms around me as I sat on his bed. He had just finished with his shower and smelled wonderful. Like some exotic, forbidden fruit.

I obliviously licked my lips at his smell and then I felt his lips on mine, with me under him, his towel dipping down so I could see his well-formed chest and a few pubic hairs. I gulped and shook my head and turned away from him. He brushed bits and pieces of my hair from my face and laid down next to me.

"So, Yuuki-chan, what were you doing out there in the forest?" he asked. I sucked in a huge breath of air, knowing I couldn't delay the explanation any longer.

"I…" I cleared my throat and attempted to start again.

"I was with Davien," I mumbled so low that I doubt he heard me. But, seeing as it was me talking, he listened very intently. And I could see his eyes change as the comprehension of the situation sunk in.

"What?" he snarled.

--

**A/N:: Wow, now my fingers hurt. I know a lot of you probably didn't like this chapter, and I'm sorry to hear that, but I thought this might be good for the story; and really it is, as it goes along with where I'm taking the plot. Anyway, here is the whole song.**

**You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye  
"There is something you've got to know"  
You said it as you started to cry**

"I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And I swear I'll never go there again"  
Ive seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again

Theres something I cant see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.

You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you lie

--

**Oh, and I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year! Get rowdy for me!!!**

**Lol. Until my next update—au revoir.**


	12. Rage and Passion Go Hand in Hand

**Ah, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**::::****Ha, I loved your review! Sorry that you couldn't scream; but, just to warn you, if you can't scream now, you might want to go somewhere you can. 'Cause…well, you will find out. ^_^**

**JuuriSama****: Oh, I **_**always**_** prefer Kaname too. ^_^**

**aileen9505****: Yeah…he shouldn't get too angry…then again, it has to do with Yuuki…so…**

**Oreo Cafe****: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Diskyet****z: Ha, I hope you like his reaction. ^^**

**alyzzahp****: 3 doors down song are amazing. My favorite CD by them is Seventeen Days. I know all the words to all of the songs on there. And I'm not even joking. ^^**

**JaCoB's LoVeR****: Woot! Here you go, more Kaname. (or soon, anyway)**

**--**

**If I didn't say a few words to your review, I will next time, but I only said those things to people who reviewed the last chapter. So, you should review this one and get a few words from me! Anyway, on to the story!**

**Oh, and ya know what? **

**LEMON TIME!!!!**

**This Is gonna be short, 'cause I am updating all of my stories 'cause I may not have much time to write, now that I will be in school starting tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**--**

**Chapter 12: Rage and Passion Go Hand in Hand ---PART 1**

**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**

I drew back a bit as he snarled at me. I knew he would be angry, but there was no way around it. And without him even asking me to, I explained how I had gotten to where I was in the forest, how Davien had left a note but I assumed it to be him. As I told him of how Davien had said Kaname didn't give me any pleasure, and that he had walked out on me, Kaname's face shifted to contemplating. What on earth could he be thinking about?

"Yes, I did walk out on you, didn't I?" He asked softly, brushing his fingers over my lips and cheeks.

"Well, technically, yes, but-"

"Then I have to make it up to you," he said, trailing his hands down my sides. It made me shiver.

"Make it up to me?" I asked, too intoxicated by his touching to really comprehend what he was saying.

"Hai, I'll make it up to you, here and now. I can't have that stupid son-of-a-bitch saying I don't give you pleasure, when I want to do nothing more."

I gasped at his words, and more so as he straddled me with his towel opened slightly.

"Okay, um, Kaname…have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe a little," he mumbled, and lifted up my tank top to lick at my stomach.

The sensation of his tongue on me was anything but horrible. In fact, it was pure heaven.

"Wait, are you just doing this because of what Davien said?" I asked. If he _was_ only doing this because of that, then he could forget it. But I knew he was only doing it because he wanted to when he smiled at me and laughed.

"No, Yuuki-chan. I have anted to make love with you for a long time…Davien's words did piss me off, but, since the time to take you has come sooner than I expected, I cannot turn down such a delicious offer," he finished and sealed his words with a kiss. I nearly melted right there.

Little did I know Kaname was not nearly done with me.

--

**A/N: Sorry this was short and a bit of a cliffy, but I just wanted to update a little while I could. Tell me what you think of how the lemon started out. **

**:****--That's your review reply, it just didn't put your name up there. Yours is the first one.**

**Peace!**

**P.S.-Kaname's a little moody, ain't he? First he's snarling and snapping at her the next he's making the moves on her. Lol. ^^**


	13. Experience Or Lack Thereof

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the full and juicy lemon!!! ^^ Hope y'all like it. **

**Oh, and to those of you who read Kuran Love, I am working on the sequel as we speak, so just look for it within the next few weeks.**

**Oh, and "****A few words from me****" is at the bottom. (And if there are a lot of grammatical errors, it's because I don't have time to look over the story. I have to post it then get started on my homework. So, I apologize ahead of time.)**

**Anyway, here is the chapter.**

**--**

**Chapter 13:Experience; Or Lack Thereof**

**--**

Though I couldn't begin to describe the thrills that went through me when Kaname said he was going to please me, there was still something that I didn't like about the whole situation.

My lack of experience.

And I just knew he was bound to notice. I mean, how can you _not_ notice something like that with a person you're about to make love to?

But love making with Kaname, I thought, sighing. I couldn't think of anything I would like to do more.

I sighed when his lips brushed higher up on my stomach, making my smooth skin dance under his brilliant lips. I arched slightly and he hissed. It made me laugh at him.

"Aw, poor Kaname-kun. You already ready to give?" I asked, making a pouty face at him, that was soon gone. He ripped my shirt down the middle which left my top exposed save for the bra that he didn't rip.

"Ah, Kaname-kun! I liked that shirt," I whined. He just laughed at me and cupped my breast through the fabric of my bra. I could feel my nipple pucker under his touch and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Yuuki, do not temp me to go too fast. Whether or not you have any experience in these matters is beyond me. But," he said, raising a finger to stop anything I was going to say. "But, Yuuki, I just want you to think of me tonight, all right?" he whispered and removed his fingers from my mouth and kissed me so deeply it made my toes curl. I licked my lips to swallow more of the taste of him, and opened my eyes to see him moving off of me.

I rose up.

"Kaname-wh-what are you doing?" I asked timidly.

"I'm moving so you can have control, Yuuki. You can be on top of me. Until I find the need to pleasure you too great, that is," he added, making me blush. I scooted to the end of the bed and let him move around me.

Kami, maybe he wouldn't notice I didn't have any experience.

He laid down on the bed with his towel still slightly clinging to his body, and his hands behind his head, waiting for me to do something.

But what was I supposed to do?

I know what I _wanted_ to do. But would that be the right thing?

I shrugged.

To hell with it.

Come hell or high water.

I scooted over to him and straddled him, and brushed my lips across his and felt the smile that formed on his face. I nipped at his bottom lip and darted my tongue in and his hands quickly came up to tangle in my hair, pushing my lips to his slightly harder.

Kami, this was going to get hot.

--

I really didn't know if she had any experience with this kind of thing. But, damn if it didn't seem like she did. She knew where to sit on a man, what to do to him to make him hot and heavy fast. I gritted my teeth slightly as Yuuki swirled her tongue in my mouth, exploring.

So what if she had been with other men? What mattered is that she was here with me _now_, kissing me _now_, and _loving me now_.

I shuddered as Yuuki scrapped her teeth over my nipple and a deep groan got stuck in my throat. Kami, just with one touch from her and I could get off. She trailed kisses down my stomach, nipping and sucking slightly along the way. Then she removed my towel with her teeth. Her lips barely touched my manhood and I bucked my hips slightly. Man, oh man, I was going to lose control soon.

She hesitated a moment after she had pulled the towel off, I surmise she was looking at me. I wondered what she thought, but before I could inhale-I went blind.

Brilliant colors danced in front of my eyes as Yuuki's mouth was on me. I can't really explain how her mouth on me felt, but Kami, it was the best thing I had ever felt. She made deep, long strokes; taking me as deep into her throat as possible. All of her heat, her wetness, surrounding me like that made me want to blow.

I cautiously lifted my hands to her head and framed her face. I lifted her face a bit, and saw that her eyes were closed; her hands were at the base of me, pumping; and her mouth was an on-going pleasure.

"Oh, Yuuki," I sighed, as I couldn't contain my hips from thrusting with her ungodly pleasure. Each thrust I would go deep, and deeper still down her throat, and never once did she complain. I guess she does have experience after all. I gritted my teeth again and bucked my hips harder into her mouth, and I arched, feeling my release about to come.

--

_Oh, he knows, he knows, he knows,_ is all I could think of when he turned my face up. I was too embarrassed to look at him, so I just continued on with my task. And then I heard something that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Yuuki."

Kaname. He had moaned.

And it was my name he had uttered from his lips.

I smiled and sucked a bit harder, since he had suddenly pushed down on my head harder. And then he arched his back and he came. His hot liquids spewed into my mouth and since it didn't taste bad, I swallowed it and licked him clean. I leaned back on my knees, wondering if he was going to do something next. I looked up to him almost shyly and smirked confidently.

"Your turn," he growled.

Before I could even think of something, he had me under him.

"Aw, now Yuuki, you haven't been playing fair. You still have your clothes on."

"Oh, I-"

Before I could utter a dumb excuse, he ripped the rest of my clothes off of me just as he had done with my tank top. He didn't take it easy on me. He let his building passion grow, and he tortured me. Sure, I had never been kissed, or lick, or nipped, on my womanhood. But, I had kind of figured something like that would happen. His pink tongue darted out deep into me, and I fell apart.

"Kaname," I whispered, just as he had whispered my name. I arched my back up high, and he trailed kisses up until he met my lips, where I smiled at him.

"Now, the real fun begins," he said, and positioned himself over me.

I was suddenly very hot. His manhood was just at the tip of my opening, but when he slammed into me and found a virgin, would he be angry? Would he even want to look at me again? I turned my head away.

"Yuuki, is something wrong? If you don't feel up to it now…"

"Oh, no, no. It's fine!" I assured him, and just for good measure I gave him a kiss on his neck.

"Good."

He opened me and shoved into me, hard.

I lurched forward and buried my face in his chest, so he couldn't see me crying. I felt my walls stretch, and form to his shape and then I heard Kaname sigh.

"Kaname…kun?" I asked, the last of the pain subsiding.

And then he started to laugh uncontrollably which made me cry a little more.

Oh, Kami, Yuuki. You don't know how happy you just made me," he said, kissing my lips.

"What-what do you—" I stuttered.

"Yuuki, it makes me very happy to know that you haven't been with another man. To know that I've been the only one to make you mine."

He cupped my cheek.

"Now, let me love you."

I shut up and couldn't quite figure out why he hadn't been upset or anything. He gently pushed me back on the bed and bucked his hips. It sung like hell, but Kaname soon kissed away the pain and with his next thrust, I was in heaven, with a little pain.

He bucked his hips into mine with a visible restraint and I shuddered when I reached the brink of my climax. Kami, I was so close I could feel the tension in my body.

"Harder," I mumbled into Kaname's chest.

"Nani, Yuuki-chan?" he asked.

"I said 'harder', Kaname."

As soon as the words left my mouth he thrusted into me harder and to the left a bit and I came, making y walls close in around Kaname so much that he gritted his teeth, thrusted once more, and came himself.

"Kami!" he screamed and released. It felt good to feel his juices in me. Worried about babies coming along? Mio? No, not me. I was on the pill, so it was a-okay with me.

We collapsed onto each other, trying to catch our breath. As we were doing that, I thought about how Kaname had reacted when he found out that I was a virgin, and it still puzzled me. Even though he said what he did, I had to know more.

"Kaname-kun?" I asked.

"Hai, Yuuki-chan?"

I was laying on his chest and he was tracing circles on my back, which felt really good, by the way.

"About me being a virgin…"

"Oh, yes, Yuuki. You gave me something precious, and I will always be grateful that you allowed me to take something that was so dear to you. Arigotou, Yuuki, for letting me be your first."

He brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"Well, um, why weren't you mad?"

"Mad?" he asked, looking up to me. "Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Because," I mumbled. "I don't have any experience, and you do and I thought-"

He crushed me to him in a tight hug and chuckled.

"No, Yuuki. Never think that. I love you just the way you are. Please, let's get some sleep now. You wore me out."

"I did?" I asked excitedly. I heard his chuckle again as the early rays of dawn started to peek through the window. Kaname moved his hand slightly and the curtain closed all the way to hide the light. I yawned.

Yes. Sleep would be good.

I curled into Kaname's warmth, and thought-only nine more days until the choosing.

--

**A/N: And….what do you think? I know this lemon isn't very good, compared to my other ones, but I hope you liked it. **

"**A Few Words From Me"::**

**If this doesn't spell out this time, I am going to be royally pissed, but here goes::**

**K xx: I loved your review!!! I hope you at least go to scream a little while reading this. ^^**

**EdwardisBella's4ever****: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked the lemon!**

**missyvamphottie****: I hope I updated in time for your licking, and I hope you thought the lemon was as good as when it started.**

**redrider1007****: Ha, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I hope you liked this one!**

**Alyzzahp****: Still goin' 3 doors down crazy? ^^ I hope you liked this lemony-goodness.**

**NYBellaNena****: Yeah, sorry for that. But it kept you on the edge of your seat, huh?  
**

**PeachyQ73****: Ha, I loved your review! No, he sure doesn't.**

**Aileen9505****: Yeah…hoped you liked this update.**

**JuuriSama****: Aw, thanks! I hope it was as hot as you wanted.**

**Christina****: Thanks! I def. will. I love this story too much to stop writing it. ^^**

**Diskyet****: I did too! Here is the update for you. I hope you liked it.**

**Well, now go and…PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!!! PUSH IT! KANAME-KUN SAYS TO DO IT NOW, SO GO!!!!!!!**


	14. Double Date part 1

**Bonjur mes amies! I hope y'all are doing well. It's time for a new chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used too, but school is killing me. I hope y'all can forgive me! :( This chapter is going to have some plot-developing things in it, but mainly it's going to be a fun chapter, since I just feel like writing one.**

**But, anyway, here is the chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 14: Double Date part 1**

**--**

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

I yawned and sat up in bed. I glanced around the room and saw Kaname looking out of the window, and he smiled. I walked over to him after I had put my pjs on, and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you smiling at, handsome?"

He turned to me and then nodded his head toward the window.

"Just smiling at Kain and Yori. They've been spending a lot of time together."

I followed his gaze to the window and looked to the bench where Kain and Yori were sitting. They weren't that close. It looked as if they were scared to touch one another. I smiled at them too.

"Aw, they're so kawii(cute)! We should help set them up."

Kaname looked at me and frowned. "Must you meddle in everyone's business?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "If you can't answer that for yourself, then you don't know me very well. And besides, this isn't just anybody; this is _Yori_ and _Kain_ we're talking about. They'll never get together without a little help from us and from up above."

Kaname smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ah, Yuuki," he sighed. "I'm glad you are the way you are."

"And how is that?" I asked, turning from the window to go and find some warm clothes to put on.

"Understanding and forgiving," he half-whispered.

I looked back to him. That's an odd thing for Kaname to say. I shrugged it off and put on a pair of faded blue jeans, and long fuzzy red sweater, some white snow boots, and I stole Kaname's black jacket.

"And what am I supposed to where?" he asked, trying to sound offended. I laughed at him.

"You're cold-blooded anyway, so you won't need it."

He looked away from me, and closed his eyes. I frowned at him.

"Did I say something wrong, Kaname?"

He swallowed and looked back to me. "No, Yuuki-chan. You didn't say anything wrong."

I slowly slipped a red scarf around my neck. Why was I actually dressing for winter, you wonder? Well, it's because it's about 6 degrees outside, so yeah, I dressed for winter. I took Kaname's hand in mine and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, though. I'll help keep you warm."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's go see if Kain and Yori want to go on a double date."

I looked up to him, my eyes sparkling.

"A double date? Kaname that would be wonderful! You boys may have to wait a bit so I can help spruce Yori up a bit though, okay?"

"Hai, Yuuki," he laughed. "That would be fine. Now, you have to keep warm, like you said."

"Of course I wi-"

Kaname swung me up into his arms and held me firmly to his chest as he went down to where Kain and Yori sat.

"Kaname!" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Staying warm. And this way you won't have to walk."

"I don't mind walking."

"Well, I just wanted to feel you close to me."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest.

--

_**-Kain's P.O.V-**_

I was trying to work up the courage to ask Yori out for days now, and I just couldn't seem to spit the words out. I saw her sitting outside on a bench and I walked over to her and asked if I could sit with her. She nodded and I noticed she was drawing.

"May I see?"

"No!" she said quickly, and flipped the cover of her drawing pad shut before I could lean over any further and get a peek. I set back slowly. Well, this was going well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I've heard Kaname mention that Yuuki thinks you can draw really well, and I thought that I might get a peek," I explained.

I took in her attire as she sat there and said nothing in return. She was wearing black knee-high boots, with a black trench coat with a white scarf and gloves.

"I love your outfit," I said, thinking out loud. I cursed myself when she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh, why-thank you. I love black and white. They're my two favorite colors."

I smiled at her, and in turn her lips turned up slightly as well. Heh, maybe I could do this after all.

"Yori, would you-"

"Hey you guys!" I heard Yuuki scream.

Yori and I both turned our attention to Kaname and Yuuki as they headed down the walk to where we sat. I looked at Yori as she waved to Yuuki and smiled. Kami, if only I could hold her the way Kaname held Yuuki.

Yuuki rushed out of Kaname's arms and Yori caught her in a tight hug. I smiled at the two of them.

"Are you two doing anything important right now?" she asked, eyeing the two of us with a twinkle in her eye. Uh-oh. I glanced to Kaname and he just shrugged.

"No, I'm not doing anything. Are you Kain?" Yori asked.

I shook my head.

"Good, then you two can go on a double date with us!" Yuuki squealed in excitement. I looked to Yori to see her reaction. Her face was passive for a moment, and then she turned to me and smiled.

"Sure. I'd loved to do that. What about you Kain? Are you up for a double date with these two hooligans?"

"Hey!" Yuuki laughed. "Just 'cause I like trouble doesn't make me a hooligan. Kaname on the other hand…"

"Hey, don't bring me into this," he said, putting his hands up in defense. I smiled at all of them. Man, I was thankful that I had friends like Kuran and Yuuki. They made my life so much sweeter; and maybe I could have Yori as a…as a…well, as a friend for now would be good.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned. Let's go."

I started to walk away, and then Yuuki said, "Y'all go on without us, and we'll meet you there."

Kaname looked to Yuuki and shook his head.

"No, we'll wait. Y'all go up and get ready. We'll be here."

She kissed him briefly on the lips and took Yori's hand and they headed up to their room. I turned to Kaname.

"Yuuki thought she might help speed up the process."

"I had everything under control."

Kaname laughed. "Right. Is that why Yori isn't with you yet?"

I clinched my teeth.

"You know I have a hard time talking to girls I like and I _really_ like Yori."

He smiled gently at me.

"Hai, I know."

I put my hands in my pockets and looked to the bench where Yori and I were sitting. And I saw her sketch book. I picked it up and looked to Kaname. The temptation to open it was driving me insane.

"Go ahead. She'll never know."

I nodded and flipped the book open to the first page. And my eyes widen at what they were seeing. It was a perfect replica of me. Down to the tiny hairs on my face. I flipped through more pages, and they were all of me. I flipped to another page. This time my mouth dropped open.

It was me again.

But this time I was naked.

I couldn't believe it. Did Yori really think of me this way? Did she really think I looked half that good? I looked at the picture another moment and scowled. Well, she may be disappointed in that sense, but at least I knew she liked me too. I slowly closed the book and put it back in its original position on the bench. She liked me too! I felt like jumping for joy, but instead I stayed calm and collective.

"So, I take it the drawings were of you?" Kaname asked.

I nodded.

He smirked at me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you've found her."

I locked eyes with him.

"As I am, Kaname. As am I."

**--**

_**-Davien's P.O.V-**_

My cheek stung as my father backhanded me hard across the face.

"You still haven't completed the mission?" he yelled.

"No, father. She is harder to convince than you anticipated," I told him.

He went back to sit in his throne-like chair and sat down, scrubbing his chin and contemplating on how he could speed up this tiring and stressful process.

"Does she have any friends or family? Could you get close to one of them?"

I shook my head.

"No. Her family is…not here, and her only good friend is in love, or is infatuated, with one of the Night Class."

"Hm," father mumbled.

I stayed in my kneeling position. Yuuki only had nine days left. It was obvious that I wasn't going to convince her to pick me in time, my father had said, so he wanted to speed up the process. But, going after her friends and family? Were we so low that we had to go back to using what we had last time?

"Father, I know I can do this. We don't have to do what-"

"Yes we do, son! Things went just like we planned last time. We blamed Kuran for killing one of her family, and she believed you. This time we just have to make her believe that Kuran is in it for himself. Now, you're going to have to bite her again, make her remember how it was when she found out what Kuran did."

I shook my head at my father. Sometimes I hated being his son. Hell let me correct that-_most_ of the time I hated being his son. I was next in line to lead the clan when he died; but I didn't want that. I just wanted to be normal, as normal as a vampire could be, anyway. And I really didn't want to hurt Yuuki this time, but he had manipulative power. If he truly commanded it and wanted it done, I had no say-so in it.

My father suddenly sprang forward, almost falling out of his chair.

"I've got it! This is what you are to do."

After he had finished explaining what I was to do, I looked at him hard.

"But, father, Yuuki and I were supposed to go out sometime, and I was hoping-"

"Enough!" his loud voice boomed. "Go and start the plan. We have much to do in the next few hours."

I nodded, stood, and left the room without another word.

--

"**A Few Words From Me":**

**So, what did you think? I know, I know, it's not my best chapter, but I just felt like developing Kain and Yori's relationship. Like, love, hate it; either way, tell me in a REVIEW!!!**

**chi-yasha/lilvixen**: I'm glad you liked it so much. ^^ Lol, and I'm female.

**LawlietxRinoa**: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.

**RemindsmeofaWestSideStory**: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

**missyvamphottie**: Kami means "God". I hope you have liked what I posted of The Processes (sequel to Kuran Love)

**JuuriSama**: I hope Davien doesn't spoil everything, either. I still feel bad for him sometimes, though.

**aileen9505**: I wonder what's gonna happen, too! Hopefully nothing too bad. ^^

**alyzzahp**: I'm glad you liked the lemon. I hope the update was soon enough for you. ^^

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone! **_

_**/*/*/*/**_**Peace**_**/*/*/**_


	15. Double Date Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry for the long period of waiting for an update. I hate being busy and I'm really, really sorry I haven't been able to update, but here I am now! This is going to be short, and the double date will be in3-5 parts. So, I hope you can stick with me. ^_^ Well, enough of me talking, on to the chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 15: Double Date pt 2**

--

_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_

--

"Well, I have the absolute perfect thing for you to wear to the club," I said as I started to dig through my closet. I kept digging, and digging, and digging, until finally I pulled out a blood red dress that was made of silk. It had slashed sleeves that flowed down from the shoulders to the elbow and it would probably come to just below her knees. I handed it to her and she looked up to me like I was crazy.

"What? You want to look good and impress Kain, don't you?"

"Well, yes. But I can't pull this off."

I sighed.

"Girl, you know you can. Here, since I picked that out, you can pick my outfit out."

Her eyes glazed with mischief.

"Just not anything like I had to wear for my dare!" I said quickly.

"Aw, nuts," she said laughing. I smiled at her.

She laid her outfit on the bed and went over to the pile of clothes that were lying out.

"Hmm," she said, and pursed her lips in concentration.

"Oh, I have just the thing!" she said as she went to her closet. Now I was scared a bit. It wasn't that Yori had bad taste or anything; it's just that…she had a very wide range of clothes, I guess I could say. She flung a few garments from her closet as I had done before, until she had found what she was looking for.

"Ah!" She pulled the thing out of her closet and held it up for me to see. It made me gasp.

"You can't possible think I'm going to wear that!" I shouted, standing up. She beamed a smile at me.

"Oh yes, you are going to wear it. You picked mine, I pick yours, remember?"

I groaned. Crap. This was going to be fun, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad. So, it's a corset dress, big deal."

"Big deal? Yes, it is a big deal! I'm gonna have guys trying to jump me!"

She laughed.

"Doesn't that already happen?"

Damn, she had a point. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's get ready."

She nodded happily and I eyed the dress again, this time looking at it longer to see some of the finer details. It was blue, deep, dark blue and it would come to my ankles, flowing around me like spring. The v-neck wasn't too low cut, thank Kami, and it had crystal like things decorating the neckline and making swirls on the dress.

Hmm, maybe I could work with this. I shrugged and pulled off my clothes and replaced them with the dress. I tugged it a bit here and there to make it fit me better. As I got it in the most comfortable position as possible I sighed and ran a brush through my hair. I turned to the mirror and gasped.

Wow. Who the hell was that girl looking back at me? Surely it wasn't the Yuuki I knew. Because the Yuuki I knew could never pull this dress off as the person standing looking in the mirror was doing. I heard a squeal from Yori behind me and I turned to her.

"Oh, Yori, you look wonderful."

And she really did. She was going to blow Kain's socks off. She had applied a little makeup, barely noticeable, but it brought out her eyes and the color of her lips more. The red dress looked fabulous on her; indescribable, really.

"Oh, Yuuki, you look amazing too. You know, I think we should just switch these dresses. What do you think?"

I smiled and handed her some red high heels to put on. And she handed me some sparkly blue s ones.

"That sounds good to me. I think you pull that dress off better than I ever did."

She smiled at me as we left the room. As we got to the top of the stairs she stopped. I walked down two steps and looked back to her.

"Are you okay, Yori?"

She shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Yuuki, I really, really like Kain. Please don't let me make a fool of myself in front of him."

I laughed at her and went to take her hand in mine.

"Yori, even if you did make a fool of yourself, Kain would not care. He likes you too."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I have my ways," I laughed, and we headed back down the stairs. We started walking to where Kaname and Kain were, and when we reached them, Yori squeezed my hand tighter as we heard both them audibly gasp.

--

_**Kaname's P.O.V**_

--

"Kuran, please, though I hate to ask this, tell me how I should be with a human girl?"

His question startled me and I turned to him after I had made sure Yuuki and Yori were both inside.

"Be with a human girl? Could you elaborate a little?"

He grunted a bit.

"Well, what should I do? How should I act? I mean, I know I can't hold her as I would want to, because I would break her in half." He groaned in what seemed like agony to me. "How do you do it, Kuran? How can you be with Yuuki and not just go crazy?"

I smirked at him. Yes, it was odd for a vampire to not kill one such as Yuuki upon contact, but, I just couldn't. She was my love, my life. I couldn't hurt her for the world.

"It isn't east, Kain. I'll tell you that. Sometimes I just want to eat her alive, to be truthful; but something always stops me. You'll see when you are around Yori more."

He nodded in understanding. The only way he would figure it out was to live it. We were silent a few moments and then our heads came up at the same time as we heard the girl's voices. And when we saw them we both gasped. I knew they had heard us. But, I couldn't contain it. Yuuki looked so beautiful it almost made me want to cry. The blue dress she had on was more than flattering to her figure and she was smiling at me. Kami, I wish I could just take her now. But, this was about developing Kain and Yori's relationship, and that's what I needed to focus on.

I took a breath and looked to Kain. His mouth was slightly open so I elbowed him in the ribs and he closed it. He cleared his throat.

As the girls got closer to us, Kain found his voice.

"Yori, Yuuki, you both look stunning."

They both blushed and smiled at him. I had yet to find my voice so I just offered my arm to Yuuki and she took it automatically. Kain did the same with Yori. She was hesitant at first, but she glanced to Yuuki and Yuuki gave her an encouraging smile. I saw her swallow and had to fight back a smile. She grabbed Kain's arm and we started walking to the club. Soon after we had started walking, I finally found my voice and leaned down to whisper in Yuuki's ear, seeing as Yori and Kain were far enough back behind us that they wouldn't hear.

"You look wonderful, Yuuki. Blue looks amazing on you."

I felt her blush and she turned her head to mine and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I sighed.

"Arigato, Kaname-kun."

I smiled at her, and glanced back to Yori and Kain and saw that Yori was laughing. Well, apparently Kain could handle his own.

"I'm glad you thought of this, Yuuki."

She smiled up at me and the moon sprayed shadows over her face, making her look angelic.

"I am too, Kaname. I really hope it brings them together."

"I have no doubt that it will, Yuuki. Now, let's hurry those slow birds along, shall we?" She nodded and we stopped and turned back to Kain and Yori.

"C'mon you slow pokes! I want to get a good bar seat!" Yuuki yelled to them. They hurried their pace and caught up with us.

Man, I could tell this was going to be a night that stood out in my memories.

--

"Are the subject in position?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Move in."

--

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Not much plot developing in this chapter, I know. And the voices talking like that? I just wanted to put that kind of talking in here. :P

**Anyway, go push the button and REVIEW!!!**

**/*/*/PEACE/*/*/**


	16. Double Date part 3

**Hello everyone! I'm finally updating! *jumps with joy, and dodges random flying objects that the fans throw* Sorry, sorry, sorry. I hate not updating like I used to. But, all I can ask is that you keep reading. This is going to be a little bit of a filler chapter until I update again on **_**Saturday.**_** Anyway, here is another chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 16: Double Date part 3**

--

_**Yuuki's P.O.V.**_

I smiled as Kaname opened and held the door for me. He was such a gentleman. I quickly headed for the bar once I was inside and took a seat. I glanced to Yori and noticed that Kain guided her a few seats down from us. She looked back to me, worry in her eyes. I smirked at her and she smiled at me.

'You can do this' I mouthed to her.

She nodded her head determinedly and turned back to Kain and they smiled at each other. As I turned back to the bar, a man was standing before me, smiling a very charming smile at me. I smiled back at him, and felt Kaname place his arm around my waist.

I sighed.

He would never change.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"A few shots of-"

"Jack and coke on the rocks. Make it two," Kaname said, ordering for both of us. I faced him and pouted.

"Aw, Kaname-kun. I wanted to-kill-ya."

"No, no, and no. You have to behave tonight. Besides, Jack and coke is your second favorite drink," he said, reaching for two straws on the bar. The bartend set our drinks down and I stuck my straw in my drink, swirled it a bit to mix up the liquor and coke, and took a big swig of it.

"Yummy," I sighed, and Kaname laughed at me.

I looked around him to Yori and Kain.

"How do you think they are doing?" I asked him, nodding in their direction. He looked in their direction as well and smiled slightly.

"All I can say is that I'm sure Kain can handle his own."

"Ha. And Yori sure as hell can!" I laughed. I took another swallow of my drink and Sixx Am's _Life is Beautiful_ song came on. I gasped and pulled Kaname to his feet.

"Oh, Kaname, we have to dance to this song! It absolutely rocks!"

"Okay, okay, Yuuki. Don't pull my arm off," he laughed. I smiled up at him and I shifted our way through the people and made it to the dance floor.

**--**

_**-Yori's P.O.V-**_

Kain held the door open for me just as Kaname had done for Yuuki. I smiled at him and tried to keep Yuuki in my line of vision. As I saw her sit down at the bar I was about to join her when Kain lightly pulled my arm and we went a few seats down from them. Oh hell, I was nervous. I panicked and looked to Yuuki and she smiled at me and mouthed 'You can do this.'

I nodded at her. Yeah, I could do this.

"What would you like to drink?" Kain asked his voice as smooth as a baby's bottom. I thought it over a moment. Though I loved tequila, I was pretty sure that would get me in trouble tonight, so I let him order for me.

"You order for me."

He smirked and motioned the bartender over.

"Two sex on the beaches."

I coughed and made Kain laugh at me.

"Never heard of that one before?"

"That's a drink?"

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I thought that he was suggesting…But, then again, it was winter, and…I shook my head and tried to regain my grip on reality.

"Hai, it's a drink and a damn good one too."

He was smiling so handsomely at me that I had to smiled back. We sipped our drinks and talked about random unimportant things and then I heard the song come one. Kain and I watched Yuuki lead Kaname to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Kain asked, holding out his hand to me.

Kami, I had dreamed he would do that forever.

"Hai," I barely managed to whisper. I slipped my hand into his and he led me to the dance floor.

--

**A/N: So, yeah, there is that chapter for now. Did you like it? Hate it? JUST REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Strange Atmosphere

**Hi everyone! I know, I know, it's been too long since I have update, and I won't even try to say sorry or doge any flying objects. But, anyway, here is the new chapter!**

**Oh, and if anything is amiss, let me know. It's been so long since I have updated I don't quite remember all the details of the story….**

**--**

**Chapter 17: Strange Atmosphere**

**--**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

**--**

As I watched the people slowly leave the club, I starred at Yori and Kain. They were such a good match for each other; I wondered why they hadn't gotten together before. I slightly jumped as Kaname put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why so jumpy?"

I shrugged in answer and stood up.

"Kain, I'm sure you can get Yori home all right, correct?"

He smirked at me from his position on the dance floor and nodded.

As Kaname grabbed my hand and started to lead me away from the club, I shouted out to Yori, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

She lifted her head off of Kain's shoulder and smirked at me. "Guess that leaves my options wide open, huh?"

I heard Kaname snicker behind me and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ja ne!"

I said and then Kaname drug me out the door.

"Urgh, Kaname, why are you in such a hurry?" I demanded.

"Because, they want-need to be alone right now and Kain paid for them to have the rest of the night to themselves."

"Oh."

Well, I couldn't say much else to that, now, could I? We walked along the snowy path headed back to the dorms. It was unusually quiet tonight. I glanced around the area and didn't notice anything strange. But Kaname stopped and so did I.

"Kaname, what is it?"

"I…I don't know. There's just something not right about this place."

"This place? What do you mean? This road?"

He shook his head.

"No, I mean…this atmosphere. It feels like something is wrong."

I glanced around once more and couldn't find anything abnormal. I shivered and tugged on Kaname's arm.

"C'mon, Kaname. You're scaring me. Let's just get back to the dorms."

He starred into the shadows for another moment and then started walking forward with me.

But neither of us saw the eyes looking at us from above.

--

**A/N: I know, short and kind of lame, but it goes really well with the next chapter. Review!!!!**


	18. Eight Days Left

**Hi everyone! New chapter time is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love y'all! Okay, so within about 5 chapters I'm going to bring this story to a close. Don't be sad, I'm going to make these last chapters unforgettable. So, please continue to read and review. **

_--_

_Bonne lecture!_

--

--

**Chapter 18: Eight Days Left**

**--**

**--Yuuki's P.O.V.—**

As Kaname and I continued to walk, I hugged his arm tighter.

"Yuuki," he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Kaname, I just realized something. There's only eight days left before…the choosing," I said, the words tasting bitter in my mouth. Kaname glanced up to the moon and sighed.

"Hai, I know Yuuki. I've been trying to keep your mind off of it so you wouldn't worry."

"Oh, well, you succeeded," I said, and smiled up at him.

Until now.

Fear gripped every cell of my being. The time was so close, and I knew who I was going to choose, but what would happen to Davien? And frankly, why did I _care_ what happened to him? _Because you've grown feeling for him_, my inner self said. _**No, I haven't I just…care for him, as a friend**_, I argued back. _But, you still feel a yearning to want to keep him safe and happy as well_. _**Oh, shut up!**_

When I started arguing with myself, I didn't know. But, I had a good point, and it bewildered me that I didn't come to the conclusion sooner. I guess I had just been in denial. I _did _care about Davien, and I wanted him to be safe and happy; just not with me. Maybe it was because he was my past love, but I still wanted him to be happy. I sighed in agitation. I hated thinking things through this much. It was giving me a headache.

I scowled down at the snow and I heard Kaname laugh.

"What?"

"I hardly ever see you scowl, so it just looked a bit funny to me."

I stuck out my tongue and sighed. Kaname hugged me closer to him.

"Yuuki, no matter who you pick I'll still love you, all right?"

"I know, Kaname-kun, it's just-"

I got cut off as I felt a swift kick to my stomach that made me lose my breath. It threw me back a few feet and I struggled to get my breath back. Kaname was quickly beside me, helping me up. Just as soon as I found my feet again, the kick came again, this time catching me in the face. I coughed as blood poured from my lip. I looked up and saw Kaname survey the area, but I could tell he didn't know who the kick was coming from.

"Kan-na-me," I coughed. "What's going on?" He put his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest, protecting me from any more blows that would come.

"I don't know, Yuuki," he struggled to say. Had any of the kicks hit him? I glanced at his face and noticed that his jaw was set. But why…? Then I remembered. My blood! It was still dripping down my jaw a bit. I reached up to wipe it away, but Kaname stopped me.

"No, Yuuki-chan. Though the cent of your blood is distracting me a little, that is not why my jaw is set as you observed."

"Then why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm afraid-"

Another blow sent us both spiraling back this time, and we landed in the trunk of a tree. Kaname took most of the hit, his back leaving a big indention in the trunk. I groaned and tried to get off of Kaname quickly, so he could get up. I turned around as I had got up and helped him to stand. And then a low animalistic growl ripped from deep down in his chest. I looked up to his face and saw that he was staring behind me, so I turned around.

There was just a guy in a green hoodie there. His face was hidden by the dark, and he just stood there, immobile it seemed. I took a step forward, and Kaname quickly pulled me behind him. I leaned up to his ear to whisper so the guy couldn't hear us.

"Kaname, what are you doing? He's just a human guy. We shouldn't act so suspicious around him."

"Human guy?" He growled. "You don't remember him, do you? Let me refresh your memory. That night you had the dare, he was sitting with his buddies in the bar at one of the tables. He was talking about taking you home and fucking you. He was the one I threw through the window. My rival, if you will. Davien," he spat. He spoke with so much malice it made me flinch. I had never heard him speak as he was doing now, and it frightened me a bit.

Wait-Davien? I glanced at the person with the green hoodie again. No, it couldn't be him. How could Kaname be so sure? You couldn't even see the person's face.

"Kaname, how can you be sure that is him? You can't even see his face," I whispered harshly. The guy was just standing there, not doing anything.

"Yuuki, please trust me on this. I know it's him."

I stood back down flat on my feet. Why did I want so much for him to be wrong?

"Kaname, nice to see you and Yuuki out for a stroll on this cold night," the person said. It sounded like Davien, but…then again, it didn't. But who else could it be? I should have known it was him anyway, I reasoned with myself. That night in the forest he said he wasn't going to hurt me, and I could tell he was lying. It was just a matter of time before he did something. And that time had come.

"If you spill any more of Yuuki's blood, Ill kill you and she won't have to make a choice."

Davien laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, Kuran. I'm just making the game a bit more interesting." He closed his eyes, inhaled the air, and sighed.

"Kami, her blood smells delicious."

Kaname advanced a step forward, but I pulled on his arm to restrain him. Davien took a step forward, taunting Kaname almost to his breaking point.

"But, I bet you don't know what it tastes like, do you Kuran?"

I gasped out loud not meaning to. No…he couldn't tell him about when he bit me in the forest! I shoved myself in front of Kaname.

"Yuuki, what are you doing!?" he demanded, and tried to get me back behind him.

"Aw, how cute. Little Yuuki doesn't want Kaname to know that I bit her. Whoops, guess I spilled those beans," he laughed.

I stood stock still. I could tell Kaname was frozen. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I had kept it covered up so well. Of course I was going to tell him about it eventually. I just didn't want him to find out like this. I slowly made my body turn around to face him. His eyes were filled with so much hurt it brought me to my knees, and a few tears escaped my eyes, as I couldn't hold them back any longer. Kaname slowly bent down and lifted my bloody chin.

"Yuuki, go back to the bar with Kain and Yori."

Then he stood back up and bared his fangs.

"Now, then, Kuran. Shall the chase begin?" Davien asked, and then he disappeared.

I stood up and wiped some of my tears away, smearing the blood on my chin.

"Kaname, I was going to tell you, but…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

He suddenly took me in his arms, making my feet leave the ground and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe for a moment. He set my feet back on the snowy ground and moved some of my hair. Was he going to forgive me that easily.

"Yuuki, we will have to discuss this later, but I have to chase after him now. Just go back with Yori and Kain and tell them of the situation, then I don't want you leaving their side until I come for you, okay?"

I nodded.

Then he brushed his thumb over my lips and kissed me. Then he slightly scraped his fangs over my chin, licking some of the blood away. He staggered back a step as he swallowed it. Was it that terrible to him? Then he quickly advanced on me and started licking my sore lip.

"Kaname, calm down!" I shouted.

He blinked rapidly, and looked confused for a moment, then smiled down at me.

"*Aishiteru, Yuuki-chan," he whispered, and then he took off, chasing Davien. And Kami-sama only knew where that was gong to take him. I shook my swimming head and started running back to the bar. The faster I got there, the safer I would feel.

"So, you have the girl Yori in your sight?"

"Hai."

"Take her."

**A Few Words From Moi:**

_**~~~Hope y'all liked that chapter. That was really fun for me to write. ^^ go REVIEW, si'vous plait. (please) Oh, and Aishiteru means "I love you" in Japanese.**_


	19. Hi people

Hey guys!

Sorry no update yet, even though I said I would. But, good news,

**I FINSLLY HAD MY TWINS! **

Oh God, they are so adorable. Lots of pain involved, as to be expected, but them and their father are very very worth all of it. But here is a question for all the reviewers and readers of this story—

_**Do y'all want me to continue it? **_

Please send me a message or review and tell me.

Thanks. Love,

Gaaraslover30240


End file.
